


Only the brave

by Iconoclast



Series: Only true believers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armin isn't as shy as he looks, Armin likes it hard, Consensual Underage Sex, Crush at First Sight, Devotion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, OTP Feels, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shiganshina District, Soldiers, Submissive Armin Arlert, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: Armin is questioning Levi's intentions and seeks comfort after Levi chose to revive him. But it's not the hero Levi Armin is looking for. It is something else, something he's dreaming about since long time.When Levi looks in Armin's huge blue eyes, he realises that he's watching into the ocean.





	1. Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the manga to this point yet, so the events in this story are just what's happening right after Armin becomes a titan shifter. The survey corps recover somewhere in an abandoned house, Armin can't sleep and seeks Heichou's company.
> 
> Don't read if you haven't watched episode "Midnight sun", contains major spoiler!

 

A soft knock on the door called Levi back to reality, how long had he been lost in his thoughts? Maybe for hours, and now he was just sitting there, staring in the half empty glass, part of the gin already drowned, and still, he felt nothing. Only the emptiness left in his life, when would it end, when would it finally end? Why was he cursed to watch all the people he cared for to fall, while he walked and walked, along a path made of corpses and blood and death.

“Who's there?” Levi gulped down the rest of the gin and filled the glass again, wondering who it might be, it was so late at night.  

“A-Armin.” There were several minutes of silence, Levi wasn't in the mood to see anyone, least of all _him_. “C-can I come in?”

Levi sighed, what did he want now? If Armin wanted to thank him for saving him, then he was bloody wrong, because Levi condemned him to stay in this inferno for much, much longer.

“Come in,” Levi talked low, maybe he didn't want to be heard, but the blonde youngster had heard him well. He hoped for it, was waiting for it.

The door creaked as it opened and Armin slipped in quietly, closing the door carefully behind him.

“Levi Heichou,” Armin licked his dry lips and stepped closer, Levi was sitting at the writing desk, back facing him. It was quite dark in the room, only a few candles threw dim light onto the raven-haired man.

“What is it, brat?” Levi's voice sounded so different, so… broken? Humanity's strongest soldier had feelings too, it seemed so.

Armin tried to control himself to not shake, because Levi always made him feel so very nervous, and his recent hostility didn’t make it any better. At all. “I-I got y-you tea.” The blonde started to walk forwards slowly, trying to not spill tea all over the floor.

It was Hange who told him to do so, to encourage him to talk to Levi and to bring him a cup of steaming hot black tea. Yet Levi didn’t seem prone to a dialogue, his eyes just staring into the empty glass in front of him. Armin put carefully the cup on the desk, next to Levi, but the captain didn’t move.

Several minutes passed, Armin was standing there, feeling inadequate, the small amount of courage he had gathered got smashed by Levi’s disinterest towards him. Armin nibbled nervously on his lower lip, not sure what to do now.

The captain grabbed the bottle gin and poured a good amount in the cup until it was completely filled, then he finally drank from it.

“Heichou,” Armin folded his hands in front of his crotch, and looked down to the ground, took a deep breath. “Why me?”

“Why you?” Levi repeated the question, as if Armin was the one who had all the answers. “You think I did it because you deserved it more than Erwin?” Levi got up and finally faced him, and Armin could see his icy eyes, and they were so very different, Levi still looked surprisingly young, considering the was twice Arm's age, but his eyes looked tired and old, deep shadows cornered them. Armin could see all the suffering behind his cold irises, and realised that Levi was much more human than he wanted to show. “You think your sacrifice was more worth than Erwin’s?” Levi’s voice was so very grim and frostbitten, Armin bit his lower lip and tried to not cry as Levi’s questions bolted down on him without mercy. Armin didn't expect this. “You think your smartness is more important than Erwin’s experience?” It was hard for Armin to stand Levi’s ice-cold glare, his own sight blurred soon and warm tears rolled down his cheeks. He wanted to look strong before Levi, but truth was, that he was not. He felt so weak, and it cost him a lot of effort to keep standing, to not let his knees give in and let himself fall on the ground. “If we are here, it’s because of Erwin, if we have achieved what we did, it’s because of Erwin. He devoted his own life and sacrificed everything for this cause!” Levi growled at the boy, and slammed the glass onto the floor, breaking it in thousand pieces, and Armin winced, he had no choice but to cry like a kid.

“Then why me?”

Levi turned to the desk and took a sip of spiked tea. _Why him_ , good question. Levi was still mourning Erwin, losing him was a heavy blow for him, for them all. But that was it, right? It was just about _them_.

“It’s not that I chose you over Erwin,” Levi turned to him again. They were standing on eye level, Armin was wearing his comfortable suede shoes, and Levi hadn’t taken off his uniform, as usual, and was a few inches taller from wearing his boots. “I chose Erwin over you.” Armin frowned and couldn’t stop crying, Levi’s cold eyes still narrowing over him. “Erwin didn’t give me the serum to bring him back.”

Armin licked the salty tears from his lips and nodded. Was it the answer he expected to hear from the captain? No, it wasn’t, but what did he expect? Levi was Levi, after all. “I u-understand,” the blonde sobbed and looked again on the ground, ashamed of himself and his weakness.

Levi wanted to dismiss him, but the sight before him softened him a little. Sometimes he forgot Armin was just fifteen, and that his sacrifice must have been very hard. “It’s not that you’re not worth living, brat,” the captain sighed and tried to comfort Armin with his words. “Erwin valued your abilities. He said… you’re one of our greatest weapons.”

Armin burst into tears again. So it was just for that? He was just a tool to save them all, then so be it. But still, he had hoped he was something more. He waited a few minutes longer, eyes staring at Levi’s brown leather boots, waiting for further words, explanations, yet seeking comfort from Levi seemed to be harder than defeating a titan. Levi's lack of words hurt him more than being scorched alive.

“That’s it?” His blue eyes raised to look into Levi’s icy irises, and the captain just gave a nod before turning again to the desk, pretending to be busy at something like staring into the tea and mixing it with more gin. Armin sobbed and cleaned tears and snot with his sleeve before stepping away from him, intent to leave Levi’s room.

_Where’s your humanity?_ Levi questioned himself, while watching his reflection in the tea, flickering in the dim candle light. Was he already the heartless monster everyone used to address him, or was there still hope? _Hope…_ he reminded Armin's words about the ocean, about freedom and hope and dreams.

Levi turned around and gazed at the boy who was their hope, a boy who had sacrificed himself for the other, a boy who was just following his dream.

“Brat!” Armin heard the captain’s voice behind him as he was about to open the door, and froze, fingers squeezing the doorknob. “As I had to choose between Erwin and you, Eren asked me if I’ve ever seen the ocean.” Levi stepped closer to Armin and put gently a hand on his shoulder from behind. The boy was so tense under his touch, he didn’t even turn around to face him. “I’ve heard you that night... talking about your dream. About the ocean.” Armin turned around very slowly, his dying-puppy-eyes looking at Levi. “I didn’t revive you just because you’re a great skill for us, but also because I hope you can follow your dreams… one day.” They had a long eye exchange while Levi rubbed Armin’s arm to give him some sort of comfort. It started to feel weird though, and Levi couldn’t stand the tension. He undid the white ascot around his neck and handed it to the sobbing Armin. “Clean that damn snot from your nose, brat,” the captain ordered, “and get that ugly hangdog expression out of your face. You’re a bloody soldier, for fuck’s sake.”

Armin snorted and giggled a little, he took Levi’s ascot and did as the captain had commanded. Levi raised an eyebrow and observed with amusement while Armin didn’t know what to do after he had blown the nose in his ascot. Levi extended one hand to take it back, but Armin threw the cloth on the floor and took Levi’s cold hand in his, stepping closer to him.

The blonde took a deep breath, “Heichou…” Armin and Levi were nose to nose, and he was scared he was doing a mistake, yet Levi didn’t move away from him. And that was when Armin took courage and cupped Levi’s pale cheek, closed his eyes pressing their lips together.

If he was brave enough to face the Colossus Titan, he could also face Captain Levi, right? And still, Levi scared him so much more than all the titans together, especially now, as Levi didn’t move, and didn’t react to his kiss. Armin sighed, afraid it was exactly like he had feared, that Levi was rejecting him. Being scorched alive was definitely less humiliating than this.

It was then, as Armin was about to retreat, that Levi cupped the back of Armin’s head, brushing his fingers through blonde hair, and kissed him back, softly and carefully at first, more passionate after, as he slipped his tongue into Armin’s inexperienced mouth and led the kiss, backing Armin against the wooden door. Armin sighed into their kiss, grabbed the collar of the captain’s shirt, bringing him closer, and let it happen.

It lasted long, longer than Armin could have ever hoped for, and cupped both of Levi’s cheeks, as if he was afraid that letting him go would make him disappear. But Levi didn't vanish, instead he deepened their kiss, brushed his tongue against Armin’s, tasting his salty lips and his warm sweet mouth, while Levi’s tasted of tea and alcohol.

Armin was a bit clumsy at first, as Levi slid carefully his tongue between his lips, forcing his teeth apart and finally entering his mouth, Armin froze briefly as he felt him, he didn't know what to do. Levi though, seemed to have more patience than he expected, cupped Armin’s chin and took gently the lead, the tip of his tongue brushing tentatively Armin’s and then, as Armin finally relaxed, following Levi’s lead and desire, he teased him playfully, and the sensation was absolutely beautiful.

Armin felt his body pushed against the door, and he pulled Levi closer to him, devouring his thin lips with more kisses, hungry, ravenous, craving for more. The feeling was absolutely magnificent, feeling Levi's strong body against his, his calloused hand grabbing his waist, making him feel wanted. Armin wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, and kissed him over and over again, he didn't want it to stop. He wanted Levi. He had been his crush ever since, at first Armin looked at Levi as the unreachable hero he was, then he started to admire him for other reasons. And now Levi had finally noticed him, noticed that Armin wasn't a boy anymore, but he had grown up to a man. A man with needs.

Soon it started to feel unbearably hot, and the lack of air made it worse, Levi had to break their kiss to breathe, and Armin feared again that he did something wrong, just as Levi nipped playfully at his lower lip, bruised from kissing, making him feel wanted again. That made Armin smile, he opened his eyes, and Levi opened his too, looked at Armin's swollen lips, his flushed cheeks, and smiled back.

“Heichou,” Armin caressed Levi’s cheek, and Levi rested his forehead against Armin’s.

 


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d like to see the ocean one day…” Armin bit his lower lip, his cheeks turned even more pink, and his eyes got wet and shiny as they found Levi's. “I want to see it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels and smut, I hope you enjoy

 

 

They stayed there for a few minutes, feeling each other's warm breath on their wet, kiss bruised lips. Levi's thumb brushed tenderly Armin's soft cheek, the shifter marks not yet completely gone. They would make Armin look a few years older, if not for the fact that his cheeks and nose were flushed red, it was so adorable and made him look so young and innocent.

It wasn't that Levi had never thought about him in that way. It wasn't that he had never thought about Armin, or Eren, or Jean. But Levi usually didn't sleep with the younger soldiers, he had always kept a certain distance to them. Just in case. And it wasn't that Levi had never noticed that Armin was always nervous in his presence, or that he blushed quite often when Levi looked at him. Still, Levi had confined those thoughts and had always thought Armin admired him as just as hero. But now, it was different, now _Armin_ was the hero.

“Heichou,” Armin repeated, out of breath and kissing Levi's thumb. “Levi…” Levi didn't answer, kissed him instead, again long and passionate, and Armin took hold on Levi's shirt. “I w-want you, L-Levi.” Armin stuttered as Levi parted their kiss, and that made the captain smile genuinely.

Had he ever seen him smile like this? Armin admired Levi's face, so very different from the usually deadpan expression of the grumpy captain. Who would have thought that Levi's face looked so beautiful when he smiled, little wrinkles forming around his grey eyes, his thin lips curled to a broad grin, showing Levi's small ivory teeth. Armin realised that he was literally obsessed with Levi, for noticing details like his teeth, or the almost unnoticeable shadow of beard on his milky white skin. He even loved the deep reddish shadows around Levi's eyes, what was wrong with him?

Levi took Armin by his hands, his own dry and calloused from many years of military service and war, and led him backwards towards the huge bed, eyes still looking into Armin's. The blonde followed him as if he had been mesmerized, truth was that he wasn’t waiting for anything else. Despite his flushed cheeks, Armin's eyes didn't seem as shy as Levi had expected. Instead, they sparked of desire, and hunger and longing.

“Heichou,” Armin felt himself pushed into the mattress and Levi parted Armin's legs to place himself between them, bent forward and kissed the blonde's nose tip.

“What is it, brat?” Levi frowned, but didn't seem hostile.

“I’d like to see the ocean one day…” Armin bit his lower lip, his cheeks turned even more pink, and his eyes got wet and shiny as they found Levi's. “I want to see it with you.”

Levi froze and his mouth dropped open as Armin verbalized his wish. He didn't expect those words coming from Armin, at all.

“Promise me we'll see the ocean together.” Armin cupped Levi's cheek, the captain kissed his wrist.

“Armin…” Levi couldn't promise something like this, it was merely impossible. They were at war, and there were titans, they didn't even know how many were out there, and they didn't even know where the ocean was. The chance to survive outside the walls was nearly zero.

Armin sighed, Levi almost never called him by his name. He didn't understand why Levi was avoiding his eyes, after what he had told him before, why was he so hesitant now?

“Promise me.” Armin batted his long fair lashes, huge blue eyes looked hopeful at the captain.

Levi shook his head, “I can't promise you something like this.”

“But-” Levi bent forwards, silencing Armin's protests with a soft kiss.

“But,” Levi trailed kisses along Armin's jaw, making him purr softly. “I promise you I'll try.” Armin's fingers tangled in Levi's pitch black locks, finally he was touching his hair, and it was softer than he'd expected. “I've already seen the ocean,” Levi raised his head to face Armin again, “in your eyes.”

And with this, Armin's further protests and questions were put aside, the boy froze at this statement, staring wide-eyed at the captain. Levi lowered his lips once more on Armin's lush ones, and Armin drank his kisses greedily. Both his hands cupped Levi's head, feeling the shaved hair of the captain's signature undercut. Levi's tongue thrust in and out at each kiss, and Armin followed him obediently, like a soldier followed his captain.

Levi got back up on his feet, for which reason he didn't know, and stood between Armin’s legs. His icy eyes narrowed along Armin's figure, studying carefully each feature of the blonde's slender but toned body, or at least as much as he could see through the loose clothes, then his glance raised up to Armin's face and his ruffled hair. Levi grinned, Armin with red cheeks, wet lips and messy hair was definitely one of the best turn ons he had had in his whole life.

Armin propped himself up on his elbows, and it surprised himself that he could stand Levi's feral stare. The captain was standing in front of him, eyes filled with lust piercing into his. Slowly, Armin started unbuttoning his beige linen shirt, eyes still fixed on Levi, and biting nervously his lower lip. Levi tried to be patient and waited until Armin's swift fingers undid the third button, but patience wasn't something the captain usually associated with sex.

Levi grabbed the waistband of Armin's trousers and ripped the linen shirt apart, then slid his fingers through the belt loops and pulled Armin close to him, earning a shocked “Levi!” from the blonde boy. Levi raised the slender hips a little and hooked his arms behind Armin's knees before bending down onto him to kiss him passionately.

Levi's hands roamed greedily over Armin’s chest, exploring every inch of skin, pectorals, nipples, abdominals, and finally, hipbones, and his lips left soon Armin’s mouth to trail lower, peppering kisses on Armin’s neck and chest. Levi smelled his skin, like he had smelled at his hair before, and it was delicious, because Armin smelled of soap and lavender, and juvenile hormones.

Levi licked softly Armin’s nipple, sucked the hardening nub and teased it tenderly with his teeth. Armin closed his eyes, put both arms around Levi’s neck, his ragged breath turned soon into soft, needy panting noises, especially as the captain started to rub his own crotch against Armin’s. Levi slipped his fingers into Armin’s trousers, brushing softly the wet tip of his erection, but as he wanted to touch more, Armin grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his hand out.

“It’s not your first time is it?” Levi chuckled and looked up, meeting Armin’s scared gaze, his face flushed red as he nodded embarrassed. The captain froze briefly, what a stupid question, of course Armin was a virgin, one could tell it from miles away. And Armin really wanted _him_? Now? Levi pushed himself up and palmed his face. “Fuck,” he muttered and stepped towards the desk, leaving Armin there, confused and terrified.

Levi looked for the glass, but remembered he had thrown it onto the floor, the cracking noise under his boots was the proof. Better he cleaned up as soon as possible before one of them stepped barefoot over the shards and got hurt. _Later_ , Levi thought, filled the teacup with gin and drank a good amount from it.

“Levi Heichou…” Armin sat up, wondering if he had done something wrong. He feared his reaction was too harsh, and he had pushed Levi away from him, making him lose his interest. Maybe he had no patience to deal with a virgin like him.

“Fucking shit,” the captain cursed as he filled the teacup another time and brought it to Armin. The blonde gazed up to him with a puzzled look, his eyes so boyish, so innocent. “Drink, brat.” Levi shoved the cup in Armin’s hands, and the blonde obeyed.

Armin didn’t expect the strong taste of alcohol burning his throat, and coughed. It wasn’t that he had never drank booze before, but just beer and sometimes wine. He took another sip of gin, but refused to drink more and handed the cup back to Levi.

The captain emptied the cup and put it on the cracked nightstand, then opened the drawer and picked out a small bottle of oil. He had always one with him, just in case.

“Levi,” Armin licked his gin tasting lips, “is it a problem for you?” Levi turned to him, Armin extended his hand and Levi took it, and let himself lead until he was standing again between Armin’s legs. Levi didn’t answer, he just looked in Armin’s ocean blue eyes, caressed softly his blonde hair.

His problem was not that Armin was a virgin, but that Levi never had been the first for anyone. Levi was rather passionate and impatient in bed, and he feared he would mess up and hurt Armin. And still, there was no fear in Armin’s eyes, just trust and desire. “All I want is you,” Armin started unbuttoning Levi’s shirt, slowly and sensually, and Levi let him do without rushing him. The blonde opened the shirt and briefly admired Levi’s ripped body, the intricate map of scars on his pale skin, and kissed his chest, at first mimicking Levi’s movements, then finding his own way to do it right. Levi put his hand on Armin’s head and let him do, relaxed a little but didn’t take his eyes off him.

Armin grabbed the captain by his waist and pulled him closer, fingers following the lines of his muscles, tracing Levi’s perfectly shaped Adonis belt, then unbuckling the belt and undoing the buttons of the tight uniform pants. Once he did that though, he stopped, and preferred to let Levi take the lead of their actions, he was more experienced after all.

The captain slipped off his boots and knelt on the mattress, grabbed Armin under the armpits to move him to the centre of the bed. His eyes lingered on the blonde boy who was biting nervously his lower lip, big blue irises injected with lust. Levi stripped himself of everything, but did it slowly, sluggishly, and Armin watched him mesmerised. The first cloth to fall from the captain’s body was the light grey shirt, then he slipped off the belt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. If Armin was more experienced, Levi would have gladly used the leather strap to tie him to the headboard, or even to spank him, but he didn’t want to scare him off. The last to go were Levi’s tight trousers, and finally he was proudly presenting his pale naked body to Armin. He looked briefly at Levi’s pulsing erection before taking off his eyes, embarrassed, and focused on the marks left from years of usage of the vertical maneuvering equipment, a huge scar decorated Levi’s chest. Levi ran his hands along Armin’s thighs, slid them from knees to hips, and with a quick move, he grabbed the linen trousers and ripped them from Armin’s body.

“Your body is a map of scars.” Armin felt his cock jumping up and tried to focus on something else, like the huge scar on Levi’s chest. Levi lowered his body between Armin’s thighs and kissed him softly on the lips. “Will you tell me about them?” Armin touched softly the terrible scar on Levi’s pectoral.

“Maybe,” the captain replied dryly and nuzzled Armin’s neck. His skin smelled, tasted so good.

“M-maybe what?” Armin moaned softly as he felt Levi’s body on his, skin against skin, their cocks touching each other. It felt so good having the captain so close to him.

“I’ll tell you the day you and I see the ocean together,” Levi kissed tenderly the shifter marks on Armin’s cheek, but the blonde caught his lips and devoured them greedily. He was indeed not as shy as he seemed, Levi noticed to himself and smiled.

Levi freed himself from Armin’s kiss and lowered his lips along the blonde’s body, trailed slowly kiss after kiss until he reached the pulsing erection under him. He took it in his hand and pulled the foreskin back, flicked his tongue on the wet tip, tasting sweet precum and hormones.

“Mmmh, so wet down here,” Levi muttered and thrust him a few times in his hand, and Armin’s cock twitched in response.

Armin palmed his face with both hands, he felt dying of embarrassment, having Levi down there and looking at his _thing_ wasn’t exactly what he expected now.

“L-Levi, please stop,” the boy cried out desperately. “If you keep doing that, I’ll come straight away.”

Levi stopped and looked up to Armin, his face was hidden and he was patently crying of shame. “Oh, Armin.” He shifted his body up and tried to remove Armin's hands, but Armin didn't let him do that. “Would you feel better if I don't look at you?” Armin nodded and Levi lay down next to him and made Armin lie on his side, back facing him. The captain kissed softly Armin's nape, smelled again at Armin's hair, inhaling the soft evanescent fragrance of talc and lavender. Levi spooned Armin from behind, and the boy finally relaxed as Levi's hand ran along his hip, his lips travelling on his shoulder.

Armin felt Levi taking him again in his hand and rubbing his erection, making him moan against the pillow. Armin curled his toes and bit down on the pillow as he enjoyed Levi’s ministrations, felt the captain’s warm breath on the back of his neck.

A few minutes later, Levi stopped to masturbate him and tapped two fingers on Armin's lips. Armin opened his mouth and let Levi moisten up his fingers with spit. “Mhm good boy,” Levi kissed Armin's ear, “arch your back for me.”

Armin did as Levi demanded, and pushed out his ass so Levi could rub Armin’s entrance with his wet fingers, and as Armin had relaxed, he slipped two digits in the virgin rear.

Armin panted softly and turned his head to Levi, so he could kiss his lover, while the captain moved his fingers in and out of him, slowly and careful, yet passionate.

Levi noticed that there was no resistance in Armin's body, on the contrary, the boy was at ease, which meant he wasn't new to anal fingering.

“Tell me, brat,” Levi licked playfully Armin's lips, “you take care of yourself like this?” Armin nodded, his whole face blushed. “What do you do?”

Armin pondered if telling Levi or not, but there was something so exciting about it, about confessing him his dirty secrets. “I-I take my c-cock in one hand,” Armin hid his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, kissed him there to avoid the captain’s inquisitive glance. “... a-and then I-I push two f-fingers in my ahhh,” Armin moaned softly as Levi scissored carefully his hole, “a-ass with the other.”

“And what does little Armin think while doing it?” Levi purred in Armin’s ear and nipped at his lobe, “hmm tell Heichou.”

Armin’s moans became louder and Levi realised now that he hadn’t locked the door to his room. He was quite sure that everyone was deep asleep, tired and exhausted from their last mission, so even Armin’s high-pitched screams wouldn’t wake them. But still, Levi hoped _someone_ , said someone his trusted but also inadequate friend Hange, who wasn’t new to nightly visits because they both were insomniacs, wouldn’t run in his room while Levi was intent to deflower Armin’s tiny ass. It wasn’t that Levi cared much about his privacy with Hange, but Armin would literally die of embarrassment.

“I-I think…” Armin licked his lips and felt Levi’s on them, “that Levi Heichou t-takes me from behind, s-slaps my ass and f-fucks me h-hard, c-calling me his little s-slut.” Armin felt his face burning of shame and embarrassment, because what would his captain think of him and his depraved fantasies? On the other hand, though, it felt so good confessing his secret thoughts to Levi, Armin felt so relieved.

“Such a naughty little boy, huh?” Levi was having a hard time to control himself, to not fuck Armin into the mattress without any mercy. There would be time for it.

“I-I’m sorry, Levi Heichou.” Armin twisted his upper body further and wrapped his arm around Levi’s neck, so needy for more kisses from the captain. Levi kissed the blonde passionately, and while he was devouring his lips and keeping him busy, he carefully slipped a third finger in Armin’s ass, just in case. He wanted to prepare him well, and get him ready to take his cock without getting hurt too much. “Ngh,” Armin moaned at the intrusion, but was still relaxed, and his body adjusted itself very quickly.

“Oh don’t be…” Levi chuckled and raised his head a little, looking down at Armin, feral spark in his grey eyes and predatory smile on his lips. “Heichou likes naughty boys.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-huh, Armin's gonna get laid soon.


	3. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tried to slide into him a little further, but Armin began to cry, muffled desperate sobs in the pillow. “Armin,” Levi slipped his other arm under Armin's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were just one. “Do you trust Heichou?”
> 
> Armin felt Levi's body clinging on his, he nodded and licked already chapped his lips, tasting salty tears on them. “I d-do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping up with the story following the anime, I haven't arrived to this point in the manga, so a few things might be a little different (like the soldiers sleeping in a huge house) but the main focus here are the dynamics between Levi and Armin. 
> 
> A very intense first time for little Armin, and Levi seems to have more feelings than he wants to show.  
> This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

Armin moaned in Levi's mouth while the captain was fingering him passionately, Levi scissored him a little, which made Armin flinch and hiss of pleasure. 

“You're so relaxed.” Levi whispered, noticing his fingers sliding effortlessly in and out of Armin's tight hole.

“Heichou makes me relax.” Armin nibbled softly on Levi's strong jaw line, and this made the captain purr, still amazed about the lecherous young man who was hiding behind the shy blonde. Levi never saw it coming, and now he wanted Armin more than ever.

Levi rubbed his hard pulsing cock against Armin's thigh, sticking it with precum, the blonde turned away feeling the captain's body spooned behind him and his fingers teasing him so deliciously.

Levi gave Armin some minutes more of treat, then he twisted his wrist to curl his fingers forwards, looking for the sensitive spot in Armin's body.

Armin flinched, a high-pitched noise escaped his throat as Levi hit that certain spot, the blonde buried his face in the pillow while Levi was teasing him there, making him arch his back further and gasp like a whore. 

Levi grinned and decided Armin was ready now. “Pass me the oil,” he purred in Armin's ear. The captain withdrew his fingers from Armin’s rear and sucked at them, savouring the boy’s taste on his tongue.  _ Delicious _ , the captain thought and extended the hand, “put on some.”

Armin nodded and obeyed, he uncapped the bottle, pouring a small amount of oil on Levi's fingers. The captain took care to coat his own erection with the sticky fluid, stroke himself already impatient to feel Armin's virgin ass around him, but also worried to hurt him with his not so modest penis. He raised again his hand so Armin could spill some more, and Levi slicked Armin's entrance, pushed two fingers in to ease the impending penetration. 

Of course Armin was starting feeling nervous, his body wasn't much at ease anymore, he put the bottle away and tried to relax while Levi kissed his nape.

Levi thrust a few times in his hand, then positioned himself, rubbing his tip along Armin's butt crack and then against the puckered hole until it swallowed his cock by itself. He felt Armin's body tensing suddenly, and as he tried to push in further, there was too much resistance.

“Shhh,” Levi whispered and his thumb rubbed circles on Armin's lower back, trying to give him a little relief. “It's fine.”

“It hurts,” Armin cried as he felt intense pain shooting through his loins, and bit down on the pillow, he was antsy and scared he was doing something wrong. What if he fucked up, and Levi didn't want him anymore?

“I know,” Levi kissed him tenderly on the nape, trying to help Armin to relax. “It'll pass.” Levi tried to slide into him a little further, but Armin began to cry, muffled desperate sobs in the pillow. “Armin,” Levi slipped his other arm under Armin's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were just one. “Do you trust Heichou?”

Armin felt Levi's body clinging on his, he nodded and licked already chapped his lips, tasting salty tears on them. “I d-do.” Levi's hand stopped rubbing his lower back, moved instead forwards to close around his length, stroking him slowly. Armin was finally relaxing again, and frantic sobs turned soon into needy moans, his body ready for more. 

Levi nuzzled Armin's neck and pushed his cock into him until he was fully sheathed, Armin gasped loud, but Levi's hand didn't stop stroking him and giving him delight, and the sharp discomfort vanished soon, evolving gradually to pain tinted pleasure as the captain started moving into him. 

It hurt, even if he tried to be as gentle as possible, Levi knew that, but there was no way around. He tried to distract Armin from the pain as much as he could, and soon he would enjoy it and beg for more. Armin was quite a shy boy, but he was also brave and his mind was dirty. He couldn't wait to fuck the shy lad senseless. Levi grinned as he sank his teeth on Armin's shoulder, and finally, Armin moved his hand back to put it on Levi's hip, encouraging the captain to carry on. 

“L-Levi Heichou,” the blonde stuttered and turned his head around, feeling the captain's ragged breath on his cheek. “Is it good?”

Levi let go of his cock to cup Armin’s chin, looked briefly at his yearning blue irises. “You feel so good,” he purred and kissed Armin, his hips started to move faster into Armin's hot tightness, giving the boy goosebumps and making his toes curl. 

Armin drank greedily Levi's ravenous kisses, yet soon he turned his head away from Levi, closed his eyes as he enjoyed the pleasure the captain was giving him. Of course, it still hurt, but it didn't matter to Armin, he was there with  _ Levi _ , and nothing else mattered. The hero of his youth, his first crush and now, finally, his lover.

Levi's hand grabbed Armin under the thigh and lifted his leg to dive deeper into him, the boy's needy moans filled the room as Levi's tip hit his prostate. 

“There?” Levi chuckled and rubbed his cock leisurely on the pleasure spot, making Armin flinch, and he had quite some trouble keeping the boy quiet. “Naughty little Armin,” Levi rammed his shaft deep into Armin's ass, his balls bouncing against his gooch and the blonde groaned loud. 

“Yes,” Armin's fingernails dug in Levi's flank, but the captain didn't care, instead, it triggered his lust even more.

Every time Levi thrust into Armin, every time his cock rubbed his prostate, the blonde tightened his insides around the intruding erection, moaned and panted loud and louder. 

Levi moved the hand under Armin's waist and lowered it a little so his fingers played gently with the wet tip of his young lover. He longed to taste once more Armin's sweet precum, he would drink it soon again. There was time for it, time to lick him and suck him and eat him out, and make him go insane and scream like a little whore. Levi’s cock twitched at the thought, he couldn’t wait to do so many things with him.

Armin didn't turn his upper body to Levi again, but stayed there, enjoying all the pleasure Levi was gifting him with. His hand reached behind him, fingers ran through the raven hair and tangled in it, pulled gently while his lover pounded deep into him.

Honestly, Armin didn't expect sex to be like this. He didn't expect the sharp pain, all the sweat, the noises, body fluids, a small pool of drool mixed with tears that had formed on the pillow. No, it wasn't like he had expected, like he had been told it was. It was not romantic and sweet and clean and soft. It was  _ better  _ and the blonde didn't regret his decision to give himself to his captain, even if his body was still so tired and it felt like consumed from the inside after having turned into a titan.

Yet, feeling Levi so very close, his strong body wrapped up with his own, calloused hands, skin cracked from too many wars, touching him gently, tenderly. And thin, usually cruel lips, telling him tender words and spoiling his body with even sweeter kisses. Armin didn't expect Levi to be that gentle, that human, and had no choice but to question Levi's intentions. Was he always so surprisingly loving in bed or had he really a weak spot for him, like Hange had told him, before urging him to talk to the grumpy captain. 

Levi's ragged breath called Armin back from his obsessive thoughts, whispering sweet obscenities in the boy's ear, nibbling softly at it, and Armin's responses were just loud and needy panting noises.

The grip around Armin's lifted thigh tightened behind his knee, and the pace Levi was fucking him increased quickly, the sound of sweaty skin against skin was soon louder than Armin's panting and sobbing and giggling.

“I’m gonna come inside you, mhm.” Levi purred and Armin nodded gingerly, because of course he wanted to feel  _ all  _ of Levi. 

It didn't take Armin much longer, Levi's cock hitting his pleasure spot over and over, his fingers teasing his throbbing erection, and the dirty things Levi whispered in his ear brought Armin to his climax. It happened unannounced, nor did Armin expect it to happen so fast, but it hit him like a blast and suddenly, he felt an explosion in his loins, and spilled warm cum over Levi's hand and onto the sheets. 

“Mmmh, good boy,” Levi chuckled, satisfied, and Armin was just lying there, so helpless and in bliss. The captain went on fucking him hard, longing for his own orgasm. “I can't wait to have you all tied up for me.” Levi verbalized the vision he had right now, of Armin completely at his mercy.

Armin licked his chapped lips and nodded, still in the afterglow of his peak, but soon it started to feel too much, Armin's hole and insides felt sore, and he was truly exhausted. “L-Levi Heichou, I can't anymore…” 

“Let me finish,” the captain growled softly in Armin's ear, and the blonde nodded. “I'm close.” Levi's teeth bit down hard on Armin's shoulder, yet the boy turned around and caught Levi's lips with a kiss. 

Levi let go of Armin's leg, took a hold on his thigh, and rammed his cock a last time in Armin's hot, now abused tightness, releasing into him and moaning softly in his mouth. 

Armin felt Levi's warm cum filling him, pressed tender kisses on Levi's nose, and then turned around, exhausted and sleepy, the captain's body still wrapped up behind him.  

 

Levi remained still for a few minutes, holding on Armin until his soft cock slipped out of his ass. The captain rubbed softly Armin's flank and reached to the nightstand where he had placed a few handkerchiefs. He cleaned his own cock and gave one to Armin, so he could dry the pool of cum in the sheets, and pushed one between Armin’s ass cheeks, where Levi's sperm was already dripping out. 

The captain got up, leaving Armin there in the bed, walked over to the basin to wash his face and then, with a washcloth, he took care to clean his privates and armpits, Levi hated to go to sleep dirty. 

Armin didn't move, he had only put a handkerchief on the small wet pool, he was looking at Levi, who was drying his face with a clean towel. Sex had been wonderful but now Levi seemed so distant. Armin sighed, of course he was, and Armin was just a stupid boy who fooled himself thinking the captain had a weak spot for him. His eyes followed Levi as he picked up Armin's clothes and put them neatly folded on the nightstand. Armin took as an invitation to leave, he removed the cloth from his ass, he wasn't sure though the whole cum had dripped out. It was a really weird feeling and it was one of the things nobody had told him about sex. But who should have told him? Jean prided himself of his conquests, but Jean fucked women. Sometimes Eren had given him a hint he had had sex, but Armin wasn't sure if it was true.

Levi did the same with his own clothes and was about to look for a broom to clean up the shards as he heard a slight noise behind him.

Armin was sitting on the border of the bed, and unfolded his clothes, still confused from the intense orgasm, as he tried to figure out how to wear his shirt properly. 

“What are you doing, brat?”

“G-going to m-my room.” Armin tried to not cry, because of course he had hoped to stay for the night, to sleep next to his hero and lover, yet Levi seemed to have other things to do. 

“Armin,” Levi took the shirt from his hand, folded it again and put it on the nightstand. “You don't want to go.” Armin shook his head and looked up at Levi, his icy eyes were gentle, and he smiled softly as he cupped Armin's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. “Then stay.”

“R-really?” The captain nodded which made Armin smiled broadly. “C-can we cuddle?” Levi frowned as Armin hugged him by the waist. “P-please?”

Actually Levi wanted to clean up the mess on the floor, but fuck it, he could do it tomorrow. He was really tired and needed rest now, and Armin needed him by his side. Levi remembered his own first time, it had been horrible, and then he had been just left there, which was even more humiliating. How many years have passed? Fifteen maybe, and he had forgotten it for so long. Levi put his hand on Armin's head and lowered to press a tender kiss on his hair. “Make space.” Armin smiled happily and shifted his body towards the centre of the bed and Levi slipped next to him. “Armin! You haven't cleaned here!” Levi complained about the still wet spot on the sheets but Armin giggled.

“Levi Heichou don't be so hard.”

“This,” Levi tried to clean the remains of sperm before it dried completely, “won't become a fucking habit, understood?”

“You mean, you want to do it again?” Armin ignored Levi's scolding and giggled. 

“Armin,” Levi warned him with a stern look.

“Yes, Heichou,” the blonde took the handkerchief and finished the job, then threw it on the ground, and lay down next to Levi. Levi sighed, Armin didn't seem to be a neatnik like himself, much to his despair. The captain pulled up the blanket and covered them both with care, Armin shifted closer and cuddled up to him. Levi put his arm around the boy, so he could rest the blonde head on his chest. 

Armin listened to his heartbeat and used his fingertips draw patterns on Levi's pale skin, following the lines of his muscles and the countless scars.

“How do you feel about it?” Levi sighed, fingers crawling Armin's soft locks.

“About… what?” Armin wondered. “Having sex with you?”

“I know how you feel about that.” Levi twisted a strand of blonde hair around his fingers. 

Armin propped himself up on his elbows. “D-do you?” 

“Your noises were quite... explicit.” Levi smiled and touched Armin's nose, the blonde blushed.

“A-about what then?” Armin changed the subject, still too embarrassed to talk about this with Levi.

“About being a titan, well... the Colossus Titan, precisely.”

“Uhm… I don't know.” Armin was afraid to turn into a titan again, but he knew Hange would do researches on him. He was now a precious resource, and humanity needed him to find out more about the titans.

It wasn’t Levi’s intention to worry Armin further, and thought it was better to take his mind off it. “If I fuck you hard and spank you, will you transform?” 

“I-I don't know.” Armin blushed hard and Levi laughed. The captain’s fingers traced tenderly the boy’s features, and both stayed there for a short while, ocean blue eyes lost into icy ones.

Some minutes later, Armin yawned. “You're tired. Let's sleep.” The blonde nodded and snuggled up to Levi's chest. The captain put his arm around the younger soldier, as if he wanted to protect him, as if he felt guilty to have given Armin this burden. 

“Levi,” Armin whispered, and the warm breath tickled Levi's skin. “What did you mean when you said you've heard me that night? Which night?”

“The night before we left for Shiganshina,” Levi sighed. “You were outside with Mikasa and Eren and you were talking about the outside world, and the ocean.” Armin remembered that night, it wasn't even that long ago, and yet it felt it so far away. “Where have you heard about this?” 

“From my grandfather's books.” Armin admitted reluctantly.

“Such books are illegal.” Levi raised an eyebrow and eyed Armin with curiosity.

“I know.” Was the captain mad at him now? Levi's fingers played with Armin's soft hair and twisted a strand. Both Erwin and Armin wanted to know the truth about their world, about humanity. 

“What do those books say?” 

Armin started telling Levi about this salt water called ocean, about fields of sand and fire water and ice grounds. His voice was low, but he sounded so enthusiastic, he truly believed in his dream. 

 

Levi listened carefully to Armin's words, his vision was not so different from Erwin after all. Maybe he could become like Erwin, one day, or maybe even a better Erwin. True, Erwin had years and years of experience on the battlefield, and he had been an excellent tactician, but Armin was extremely smart, and even if he lacked experience, he was hard-working and wasn't one to give up easily. Levi had respected Erwin, without any doubt, and had followed him to the very end, but truth be said, he'd been just a damn gambler. 

Levi hoped, was almost sure, Armin would be different, he had a huge inner force, his potential still not unleashed. Like a Phoenix from the ashes he had risen and he was stronger than before. Honestly, it scared Levi a little to have the Colossus Titan right next to him, but on the other hand, Armin needed his protection. Levi would lead his way.

Levi perched over to him and pressed a small kiss on his forehead, Armin had already fallen asleep. Levi smelled at the blonde hair, inhaled once more the mixture of lavender tinted with sex, hugged the boy tightly.  _ Forgive me _ , Levi thought and tried to give himself some deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this so far, more angst and smut in the next chap.


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's mind and body have still issues dealing with the recently acquired titan power. Luckily, Levi is the right man to take care of the young soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and hurt/comfort. I got carried away while writing, I hope you enjoy.

Armin's eyes shot open, he was surrounded by complete darkness. And still, he could feel something, like a presence next to him, chills ran down his spine. He turned his head around and flinched as he saw the tremendous face of the Colossus titan, looking at him through clouds of grey and green smoke, and like the first time, half of his face was a skull.

_It hurts_.

Tears rolled from the titan's huge blue eye, and Armin felt tears welling in his own. It hurt in him, he felt like choking and as if someone was squeezing his aching heart. The boy whimpered and closed his eyes, and as he opened them again, everything had vanished, he was in Levi's small room, all the candles but one had extinguished, the captain was asleep next to him, his hand holding him by his waist. Memories of how he had become a titan came up, and those memories couldn't be forgotten, it was too much for him. Armin was one of them now, he was a monster, he had eaten a human. He felt like throwing up, again. As if he could expel the human he had devoured, as if he could undo what he had become.

 

Levi was just half asleep as he heard Armin sighing and wondered if he was crying. Was he hurt? The boy gasped and jumped out of the bed, he knelt on the floor to throw up bile.

“Armin!” alarmed, Levi got up immediately and knelt next to him, aware to avoid the pool of vomit. He took another handkerchief from the nightstand and gave it to Armin, so he could dry his tears and clean his mouth. “What's wrong with you?” Armin just sobbed in response, Levi got up to bring the basin close and used the wet washcloth to clean the boy's face. He put his palm on Armin's forehead, rinsed the washcloth and gave it to Armin, who faced him with a puzzled look.

“You've got a fever. Lay down.” The captain commanded and grabbed the various handkerchiefs they had used earlier that night to clean their body fluids, and put them in the water.

“Heichou, let me clean up, please.” Armin took a cloth and tried to clean the vomit on the floor but his shaky hands were making more mess than it already was.

“Armin!” The captain scolded him and ripped the dirty handkerchief from his hands. “You're to no use. Get into bed.”

Armin nodded and swallowed, he could never disobey when Levi used this harsh tone, and under his stern look he washed his hands, and slipped under the blankets.

Levi put a cloth on the vomit and got up, rinsed his hands too and grabbed the empty teacup on the nightstand. Next to it was a small dresser where a half empty carafe was placed, Levi filled it with some water and gave it to Armin.

“T-thanks,” the boy accepted gladly and drank, avoiding Levi's grey eyes. He was afraid Levi was angry with him or would send him away soon.

“Lay down,” He put the clean washcloth on Armin's forehead, and cupped tenderly his cheek. “What happened,” Levi sighed, but he was also scared of the answer.

“I-I had a dream,” Armin sighed. “T-the same I had right after I ate…” the boy shook his head, unable to verbalize it.

“Berthold,” Levi sat down next to him, Armin took Levi's hand and held it in his. He nodded reluctantly. “What did you dream?”

“T-the face of the Colossus titan,” Levi looked at him deadpan. “And he w-was crying.”

“Crying?” The captain frowned and Armin nodded again. “Hm, strange…” Levi's tone suggested him that he wasn't questioning his words, he seemed to take him seriously instead.

“W-why strange, Heichou?”

“I don't…” Levi sighed and brushed his raven hair back. “I wasn't sure I was seeing right, but,” the captain licked his dry lips and his grey eyes found Armin's. “When we cornered the Female titan, in the Titan Forest, she cried.”

Armin felt a sword hanging on his over his head, maybe he was one of the keys to find out more about the titans. But would he be able to bear the burden? Why did Levi choose him, he wasn't strong enough, and he would disappoint them all. He shuddered again, and felt like freezing to the bones.

“Is this the reason why you puked? Like when you killed your first man…”

“I don't know I just had to.”

“Don't regret the choice I made, Armin,” Levi got up, cupped both his cheeks and kissed his forehead. “I'll protect you,” he promised and rested briefly his forehead against Armin's.

Armin felt warm around his heart, he was touched about Levi's words, and gave a weak smile as answer.

The captain got on his knees and cleaned up the small puddle of bile on the ground.

“I'm sorry, Levi Heichou.” Armin felt really mortified, throwing up right after losing his virginity with the man of his dreams, wasn't really something he had looked forward to experiencing that night. He had expected it different, he had expected _everything_ to go different. He hadn't expected he would do the first step and that Levi would follow, and be so caring. So, was there something from Levi's side?

“It's not that I've never taken care of someone.” Levi shrugged and finished cleaning up, then put the dirty rags in the basin and used a clean one to dry his hands. He felt the urge to wash them, though, and also to clean up those damn shards on the floor. What the fuck was wrong with him, leaving his room in a state like this?

“Have you had many lovers?” Armin sat up a little more to look at the handsome captain, he was still naked and, well, a nice sight was a nice sight, and Armin needed some comfort for his mind.

“Actually,” Levi chuckled. “I meant my comrades, but yeah, I had some.”

“Some?” Armin felt his jealousy triggered and wanted to ask him how many and who, if he liked just men or also women, but Levi just looked amused at him and Armin realised that of course he had had quite some lovers, he was an attractive man and way older than him.

“Yes, some.” The captain put on his uniform trousers, Armin wasn't very happy about it.

“Am I your lover now?” Armin tilted his head sideways, he felt his face getting pink and hot, and fever was not the reason.

“Depends on if you satisfy me.” Levi winked and wore his brown leather boots, but for some reason he remained shirtless, showing off scars and marks and Armin's scratches on the very pale skin. “How's your stomach?”

“I don't know,” Armin groaned and pulled the blanket up to his nose. He was still shaking. “W-where are you going?”

“Gonna make you some tea,” Levi ruffled Armin's already messy hair in an affectionate way. “And take fresh water, just in case.” Levi massaged Armin's scalp for some minutes to make him relax, the boy leaned in his touch and purred like a kitten. “Try to keep calm, I'm back soon.”

 

Levi walked out to the well to wash his face, hands and arms with soap, clean and fill up the basin with fresh water. It was a lucky coincidence they had found an old dorm, an orphanage probably, with many rooms, the building was intact and the well was still working, surprisingly. The soldiers could rest and recover from the intense battle, and at night there was no risk of titans nearby. Only nine of them had survived, and everyone had their own room, and Levi had of course meticulously cleaned his one, had changed the bed sheets with the ones he had brought with himself, just in case. Levi liked to be prepared for any eventuality. He liked to plan ahead and to have routine, and being in the survey corps was everything but routine.

 

Levi was waiting until the water for the tea was boiling and rummaged through the stash of food they had brought with themselves, hoping Sasha hadn't eaten everything. He could find some rusks, they would do good to Armin's sensitive stomach. He had lit up a cigarette and was smoking, trying to order his thoughts. Levi heard a noise from behind and turned around, he sighed relieved as he noticed it was Hange.

“You're up already.”

“Haven't slept yet.” Levi snapped, the cigarette pending from his lips. “You're up too.”

“True, I can't sleep either.” The eccentric brunette shook her messy hair. “I'm too excited for the basement. I can't wait to go there later today, I'd wake them all, but they need rest.” Levi didn't answer and Hange stepped closer to him. “What's wrong?” The new commander just needed to look at her friend to guess something wasn't right. That, and Levi was smoking, which happened only when the raven-haired man was either relaxing or overthinking. And Levi didn't seem relaxed at all.

“Nothing.” Levi muttered, pretending to be too focused on preparing tea.

“Ah.” Hange's brown eye narrowed over Levi's exposed upper body to check his wounds and bruises she had treated several hours earlier, but noticed something that hadn't been there before. She took a better look at him, his usually neat hair was ruffled and scratches adorned his pale skin. Hange did her best to not smirk. “So?”

“Arlert puked right before. He had nightmares.” Levi took a deep drag from the cigarette.

“Again?”

“Again,” Levi nodded, took the kettle from the fire and poured the water in a teapot.

“Shall I check him?”

“He should be alright,” Levi shook his head and scattered some ashes from the stick. “Some tea and rest will help. For the rest, it's his task to fight his demons.” The captain removed the drained tea from the pot.

“He is weak.”

“He's stronger than you think.” Levi remarked and put the lid on the pot.

“Well, he's not alone,” Hange chuckled behind him, and Levi turned around, glaring at her only eye. The other was still bandaged up and she hadn't retrieved her glasses. This war had cost them more than they had feared, and had left them all drained. Even Eren and Mikasa needed more recovery time than usual.

“You know about it, right?”

“About what?” Hange acted innocent, but Levi wasn't a stupid.

“Why didn't you ask how I know about his dreams? Why didn't you ask where he is now? Why didn't you make any stupid comments about me running around half naked?”  Hange shrugged and giggled, she had nothing to say in the matter. “You sent him to me.” Levi threw the extinguished cigarette in the fire.

“I did, but honestly, I didn't expect _this_.” Hange took a rusk slice and pointed at the lovemarks above Levi's hip.

“Why did you do it?” Levi lifted an eyebrow, glaring at his friend.

“He needs someone who cares for him and you need someone to take care of.”

“Every person I cared for, died. Petra, Erwin,” Levi stopped, there were so many more. “I've almost lost you too. As if they are all doomed. I can't-”

“You _have_ to. Armin was _your_ choice.” Hange looked at him, she was serious now. “Arlert is smart, but he's weak and lacks of experience. It's your task to assist him. Yours and yours alone.” Levi wanted to talk back, but Hange raised her hand and signalised him she wasn't done yet. She was a fool most of the time, true, but when she was serious, she meant it. “You told him, he should not regret your decision, so take care of him so _you_ won't regret your decision.”

Levi just grunted and took the tray with two teacups and a plate full of rusks, walked past Hange and was about to leave as she yelled after him. “I'll wake you in a few hours.”

“Armin will not come later. He needs rest.”

“You already care for him, asshole. You better get some rest too, you look horrible. I wouldn't fuck you in this state.” Hange's giggle echoed behind him.

“Just shut the fuck up, shitty glasses.”

 

Levi entered his room again and put the tray on the nightstand. He sat next to the boy and cupped his forehead to check the fever. Armin smelled cigarette smoke on his skin, he had seen Levi smoke just once or twice since he had met him.

“Mh,” he snorted, earning a questioning look from Armin. “Here,” Levi put a cup in Armin's hands. “Try to drink some tea.”

Armin did his best to not let tears fall from his eyes. What would Levi think of him, the boy who was constantly crying. “I'm sorry, Levi Heichou.”

“You already told me that.”

“Y-yes but I meant…” Levi raised his glance to meet Armin's ocean blue irises, and the boy shuddered because the captain's icy eyes could be rather intimidating. “I-I don't know if I'm strong enough to-.”

“Quit it, brat.” Armin nodded and licked his chapped lips, he tried to stand Levi’s frosty eyes. “I believe in you. You are stronger than you think.”

Armin felt his cheeks blushing, and understood there were some things that could not be told with words. Levi sighed and took one of Armin’s hands to hold it in his, brushed it softly with his thumb.

If Levi was honest to himself, Armin wasn't his type, like at all. He was young, way too young, had a low self-esteem, and could be rather emotional, which Levi deemed quite annoying sometimes. But still, he couldn't deny the weird attraction he had to the boy, and of course it was mutual, because Levi had caught Armin so many, too many times, sneaking looks to him.

“Levi Heichou saved me twice.” Armin gave a coy smile, Levi frowned and tilted his head sideways, but still holding Armin’s warm hand in his cool one. “From Rainer, too.”

The captain nodded, “even if we can only dream about it, we will never be allowed to be normal persons. To be happy.” Levi whispered and lowered his eyes, and it felt like he was the one who sought comfort now. Armin was aware that losing Erwin had been a heavy blow for him, and began to think about Levi’s life and all the sacrifices he had to make. He wanted to know who was the man behind humanity’s strongest soldier. I want to be with you, Armin thought while looking at his captain, all the pride suddenly gone, long black lashes resting on pale cheeks.

“But,” Armin took Levi’s hand in his one, and paid attention to not spill any tea. “We can fight for our dreams. Right?”

Levi raised again his grey eyes to look at the young man and smiled. “Yes.” Armin was his hope now, his ocean eyes were. “Drink your tea, brat,” he changed subject, before it could get to awkward for the usually so emotionally detached captain. “Have you eaten today?” Armin shook his head. “Then get something in your stomach, I have a few things to do.” Armin took a rusk slice and was about to take a bite as Levi glared at him. “No crumbs.” Armin froze for a moment or two and then reached for the plate to put it under his chin.

 

Levi disappeared from the room but came back a few moments later with the basin filled with clear water and placed it on the small drawer. He didn’t pay Armin much attention and left again to pick up an old broom that he had found in the kitchen, swept the floor to remove all the shards from it.

Armin hadn’t much appetite, he ate just one slice and drank a few sips of tea. The boy had an insatiable appetite for something else, or better, someone. Armin put the half empty cup on the nightstand and lay down to get a better view on Levi. He watched the captain cleaning up the shards from the floor, each muscle of his arms and back tensing and releasing with every movement. He observed all the old and new scars on Levi’s pale skin, the bruises which had appeared only in the past hours, a huge one had formed on Levi’s side, right where Armin’s fingernails have carved into his flesh. Armin felt like a little shit for having been so careless, but couldn’t withhold a smug grin.

Armin licked his lips and realised he had quite lecherous intentions again. What the fuck was wrong with him? It had been the most intense day of his life and he wanted more of it?

 

Armin thought about when Jean had told him he was a little demented sometimes. Maybe he was right. Again, his blue eyes fixed on the shirtless captain, the last button of his trousers still open… Armin gasped and he could savour his skin on his tongue, and as he thought about what Levi had done to him earlier that night, his cock jumped up, hard and ready. Damn, Armin cursed in his mind, and realised he had never felt something like this for anyone.

Armin was very timid but wasn’t properly new to same-sex experiences, he got it quite early that he didn’t like girls. He and Eren had made out a few times and touched through their clothes when they were drunk, much to Mikasa's despair. But neither Eren nor Armin ever did more, and Armin had only agreed because he was really drunk, so drunk that he couldn't even remember how to kiss Levi in sober status. He and Jean often flirted, but Jean was a natural flirt and Armin wasn't sure Jean would fuck a boy. They have talked a lot about sex and Jean was perfectly aware of Armin’s sexuality, he never seemed to mind, though.

Of course, it wasn't that Armin had never had the chance to fuck anyone, but he didn't. Armin didn't want a boy, he wanted a man. And not just a man, because there was only one who had haunted his dreams for so long.

 

Levi looked around satisfied, finally the room was clean and neat again. He washed his face and hands in the basin, realising he was truly tired now. Rest was something he hadn’t gotten that night.

“Levi Heichou,” Armin seemed to have read his mind. “Come to bed.”

Levi stepped towards him, his eyes took a glimpse at the tray, Armin hadn’t eaten much and he already wanted to scold him, but as the blonde extended his hand, giving him the most heart-warming smile, Levi decided to leave it and took Armin’s warm hand.

“You look tired,” Armin sat up and bit sensually his lower lip. _What the fuck,_ Levi thought as Armin’s fingers hooked in the belt loops of his uniform trousers and pulled him close. “I can make you feel better.”

Levi arched a slender brow as Armin undid the buttons of his trousers and lowered them, so he could take out his already hardening cock. The captain didn’t say anything but just sent lecherous glances to the timid blonde, who was blushing but reciprocating with lust-injected doe eyes.

Armin took him in his hand, like he always did with himself, and stroke him until he hardened fully. This time Armin didn’t want to be so shy, so he embraced his fear and lowered his lips on Levi’s tip, gave a tentative lick before taking him in his mouth. And he was rewarded with the most delicious noise coming from the captain’s mouth, soft moans, and he was encouraged to not stop as Levi put his hand on the top of Armin’s head, stroking softly his hair.

Armin took hold on Levi's hips and let him slip deeper in his mouth, he wasn't sure what to do, but tried to be careful and to not use his teeth. Soon he tasted sweet drops of precum on his tongue, and it triggered his lust more, he could feel his own throbbing erection getting wet.

“I want you, Levi,” Armin whispered while trailing kisses along the line between Levi's cock and his navel. “I want you so much.” Armin looked up with lust filled eyes and flushed cheeks, faced Levi's puzzled glance.

Levi didn't expect this at all, and he of course he wanted him, too. “Are you not... sore?” Levi cupped the boy's cheek, his thumb traced tenderly Armin's lips.

“I don’t care, use me. I’m yours.” Armin sucked sensually at Levi's thumb, one of his hands stroke softly Levi's erection.

Levi narrowed half-lidded eyes on him, his breath was ragged, he bit down on his lower lip as thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. He wanted to say something that made sense like _you have a fever_ , or _your stomach is sick_ , or _we better wait a few hours_ , but as Armin started to lick his length from base to top, slow and sensually while looking at him, all Levi could say was “this time I want to look at you, little Armin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut comes in the next!  
> Comment if you like the story so far, I have no idea where this is going.


	5. Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the strong are just hiding their fragility, and the weak are just too insecure to unleash their inner force. Levi would protect Armin as human, but Armin would protect them all one day. With Levi by his side, he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin's and Levi's dynamics are becoming so very intense, not just physically, but especially on a psychological level. While Levi is trying to hide his pain, Armin craves for it.
> 
> explicit sexual content

_Use me, I'm yours._ Armin's words echoed in Levi’s mind, and the captain had nothing to say, which was strange, because Levi usually had a quick comeback to everything. Not now, though, because Levi could only think about one thing, and that was fucking Armin. Hard.

Armin lowered his lips on Levi's erection again, savoured its taste in his mouth, and it was absolutely delicious. He closed his eyes and focused on sucking him diligently, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. He held Levi by his hips, as if he was afraid the captain would walk away, both his thumbs traced carefully the sharp v-cut above his crotch, gently because the captain’s body had bruises practically everywhere and Armin didn't want to hurt him.

Levi ran his fingers through Armin's blonde locks, pulled slightly, Armin looked up and met Levi's lusty eyes, he was suckling on his lower lip. Of course, Armin was embarrassed that Levi was watching him, but on the other hand, Levi had seen him puke and had cleaned up his vomit, which was way worse.

“Mmmh, you're a little slut,” Levi purred and drew Armin's head back yanking him by his hair. He rubbed his tip on Armin's lush and wet lips, the blonde parted them a little so Levi could push his head between them. Armin closed his eyes and sucked precum from the tiny hole, it tasted strange, in a good way, and he wanted more of it. He wanted more of Levi.

“Only for Levi Heichou.” Levi chuckled and made a step back, earning a puzzled look. The blonde already wanted to ask if he had done something wrong, but Levi stood in front of him and eyed him with desire, his lips curled to a mischievous smirk.

“Show Heichou how little Armin takes care of himself.” Armin didn't just turn pink, but his whole face turned glowing red. Armin wasn't sure he had heard well, or if Levi was serious, realised soon enough he was as Levi was still grinning maliciously, and stroke himself in front of the blonde.

“Y-yes, Levi Heichou,” Armin licked his chapped lips and nodded. The captain grabbed the small bottle from the nightstand and threw it at Armin, who was still motionless, blinking incredulously with his huge doe eyes, and as the bottle hit him in the face, he finally came back to reality.

Right, Levi wanted him to do something and Armin intended to obey, and for some reason, he wanted to please the captain with absolute devotion. Whatever Levi would ask him, he would obey. Armin wanted to be _his_ for real. He owed Levi his life.

Levi smiled at Armin's clumsiness as the boy opened the bottle and poured way too much oil on his fingers, some spilled onto the sheets and Levi resigned to the fact he had to deal with a little disaster. Armin laid on his side and bent the upper leg, so Levi had a better view on his most intimate part.

At first, Armin closed his eyes and tried to not think that Levi was watching him, focused just on himself instead. He traced his puckered hole until two of his oiled-up fingers slipped in, a soft moan escaped his throat. Slowly, he moved his digits in and out, while Levi was watching him, mesmerised. Armin was doing it for real.

He loved it. Levi was absolutely delighted by the show the timid Armin was giving him. The boy was a lovely sight, eyes hidden under messy bangs, cheeks flushed pink, and lips parted letting soft noises come out, fingers moved vigorously in and out and a small pool of precum was forming on Armin's lower thigh.

“Look at me, brat.”

Armin nodded and turned his face to him, Levi stepped closer and turned Armin's body, so he would lay on his back.  He pushed Armin's legs apart and, releasing a loud moan, Armin slid his arm under his leg and went on fingering his ass, this time not to give pleasure to himself, but to please his captain.

Levi grabbed Armin by the backside of his knees and spread his legs further so his feet were in the air, lifted his hips a little from the mattress, so he had a better view on the most intimate part of Armin's body.

“Mmmh," Levi purred, "get ready for Heichou.”

Armin released some strange noises, a mixture between embarrassed sobs and excited moans, but the boy obeyed, and went on moving his fingers in and out of his tight pink hole, under the captain's attentive watch.

"I-is it good l-like this?" Armin panted, exchanged brief glances with Levi's grey, but blazing eyes. Levi watched the boy doing one of the most private things just for him, his face so lovingly flushed, hair sticking on sweaty skin, damp from fever and excitement, and his cock was pouring precum in his own navel.

"Pretty good," the captain murmured, and placed one of Armin's legs on his shoulders, then his index poked in Armin's navel to collect some precum, and led it to his mouth, tasting all the hormones and desire in the body fluid. "Delicious," Levi did it once more, then sucked at his finger to cover it well with saliva and lowered it between Armin's legs, slipping it carefully into his entrance, teaming up with the other two.

"Ngh," Armin gasped at the third finger intruding him, and stopped briefly, then, as Levi started moving his one, Armin followed his rhythm obediently, his eyes sought for Levi's.

The captain shifted his look from Armin's stretched asshole to his ocean eyes and gave him a smile. Armin could recognise the ravenous passion in Levi's icy irises, and understood Levi was overwhelming him with his lust, and he wanted nothing more than this.

"Levi," Armin gasped as the captain curled his finger to rub his prostate. "I can't go on for long like this."

Levi ignored his plea, and started finger-fucking him faster, Armin let his hand fall limp and let the captain take the lead of his pleasure. Levi added a second finger in Armin's ass, Armin gasped of pleasure, he trusted Levi completely.

Levi took a brief glimpse at Armin's flushed face before lowering his head between Armin's legs, his soft tongue licked slowly his balls up to the base of his cock. Armin flinched and wanted to close his legs, but one of them was hooked on Levi's shoulder and the other was forced apart by Levi’s strong hand. Levi licked him again, this time from base to tip, stopped right below his tiny hole, yet before he could do more, Armin stopped him.

"Levi, no!"

"Let me just do," the captain purred, and rubbed Armin's prostate, making his toes curl. "Or I'll tie you up."

Armin swallowed nervously, even if he wanted being tied, he didn't want it _now_ , he longed to touch his lover and needed to understand better their dynamics. He wasn't ready for it, so he had no choice but to let Levi do as he pleased.

Armin gave a weak nod and tried to relax his body. Levi's fingers moved slowly in and out for a few minutes until Armin was more at ease, then he lowered his lips on his cock once more, his tongue teased gently the little bundle of nerves right below the tiny slit, earning lustful moans from Armin's throat. And then, his cock was engulfed by Levi's thin, but soft lips, his mouth had swallowed him completely.

"Oh, fuck!" Armin hadn’t even realised what he was saying, and Levi grinned around his cock. Armin was absolutely adorable, especially in this situation, because Levi had never heard him swear.

Levi sucked him for a minute or two, Armin cleaned his oil slicked fingers in the sheets and ran them through the silky raven hair, pulled slightly as Levi took him so deep in until his tip hit the back of his throat, fingers curled on his prostate again.

Levi licked his cock, slowly and sensually, and looked at the boy, and Armin's eyes looked back, while biting his lower lip and panting softly each time Levi thrust his fingers into him, shockwaves of pleasure shoot through his body.

As Levi sucked him again, this time more intensely than before, Armin bucked his hips slightly up, wanting more and more… and Levi didn't stop, gave him more. Armin felt his climax building up gradually, at each flick of Levi’s skilled tongue, at each thrust of his fingers. Armin curled his toes and felt his legs going numb, and then the oh so wanted explosion.

"Levi!" Armin screamed, out of control, so desperate from lust, he pulled at Levi's hair and released in his mouth. It took him quite some moments to realise he had come in Levi's mouth, and stuttered an ashamed "s-sorry," but Levi straightened up and grinned mischievously, licking his lips with delight.

"Delicious," he purred and withdrew his fingers from Armin's gaping hole, just to bend down to take off his own leather boots. Levi lowered his tight trousers and kicked them off, then knelt on the mattress right between Armin's legs, his own cock painfully throbbing from lust, precum dripping from his tiny hole. "I want more," Levi warned him, but Armin collected the bit strength that had left in his body to cup the back of his neck, and to pull him down to a yearning and hungry kiss.

Levi purred and kissed him back greedily, Armin cupped both his cheeks to deepen their kiss, tasted traces of himself in his mouth. Levi grabbed Armin roughly by his flanks, digging fingernails in his skin, and rubbed his erection against Armin's groin, making the other's length grow again.

"Can you take it?" Levi had an instant's hesitation, concerned about Armin's well-being. Yet the blonde himself didn't care at all, all he wanted was Levi, if it would hurt, he wouldn't mind. Of course Armin could finish Levi off with his mouth, but he wanted to feel Levi inside him.

"I'll heal," Armin whispered and kissed the captain again. "I want to feel you." Of course, he wanted more as well, he had come way too quick, and he was so hungry and desperate for Levi's body, for his touch, for his carnal love. Armin sucked softly on Levi’s lower lip and cupped the back of his raven head, running fingers through the black mane. "I want you, Levi," Armin whispered between their kisses, Levi lowered his lips on Armin's chest, traced kisses on his collarbones, and then sucked on his small nipple.

"Pass me the oil," as Levi spoke, his cold breath teased Armin's moistened bud, which made him shiver. His hand touched blind through the sheets until he found the small bottle and handed it to Levi.

The captain sat back on his feet to slick his cock, then grabbed Armin by his hips, dragging him closer. Armin gasped as Levi rubbed his tip against his entrance, and hissed aloud as his shaft pushed painfully into him, making his body tense a little.

"Ngh," the boy cried, "L-Levi."

"Sh-shh," the captain took Armin's hand in his and the blonde squeezed it hard, Levi kept pushing into him until he had entered him fully, he lowered to kiss Armin on the lips.

Armin was aware it would hurt, yet this time he was less scared, he longed to feel Levi and didn't care about the pain. He craved for it, wanted it, as if it could make him feel better, as if it could soothe his guilt. As if his sacrifice hadn't been enough already, he felt he needed to do penance for more. He knew he could trust Levi, and maybe by feeling pain, he could take away some of Levi’s suffering.

"T-take me," Armin returned Levi's passionate kiss, squeezed his hand, felt his body getting used to the intrusion and relaxed. "P-please, Levi. Take me," Armin begged him eagerly.

Levi looked briefly at the blonde boy, wanted to ask him if he's sure, if he's feeling fine or show him somehow that he cared for him, but Armin's lecherous half-lidded eyes triggered his lust, and Levi was Levi, once he was turned on there was no coming back.

Levi sat on his knees and hooked his arms in Armin's knees, and then he finally started fucking him. Hard.

It hurt, and it felt good like this, and Armin couldn't control the loud noises that his throat produced each time Levi pushed into him. "L-Levi!" Armin groaned, he felt his eyes watering.

Levi was in a state of bliss, Armin was so warm and tight around him, and Armin was so aroused and such a turn-on, giving Levi a hard time to control himself to not fuck the poor boy senseless.

"L-Levi!" Armin gasped loud as he felt Levi's cock hitting his prostate, his voice called the captain back to reality, and Levi realised that the boy was too damn noisy.

"Armin, shut the fuck up," the captain commanded and lowered his core, spreading Armin's legs further and making him moan even louder. "You're gonna wake the whole squad."

"I'm s-sorry, Levi Heichou." Armin tried to control himself, but there wasn't much to do, he was enjoying the pain tinted pleasure all too good.

Another hit on his prostate made Armin squirm and a high-pitched noise echoed in the room.

"Armin, I'm gonna gag you," Levi warned him a last time, Armin bit down on his lower lip but it didn't work for long. As he started moaning again, Levi let go of one of his legs and put his hand on Armin's mouth, trying to silence the noise he was making.

Levi moved Armin's other leg on his shoulder, he smelled at the young skin and kept thrusting into the boy’s tight and needy hole. Armin wrapped his other leg around Levi's waist to give him to understand to not stop. His eyes were watering, but not at all scared, they were fixed on him and telling him how much Armin was enjoying it, how much he needed this.

The blonde bit in Levi's hand as the thrusts into him became faster and harder, and Levi couldn't help himself and bit down on Armin's thigh, which was still propped on his shoulder, to avoid his own guttural verses to leave his lips.

Armin was crying, both of pain and delight, he was insane of lust, felt so close again already, let go Levi's hand and reached down to touch himself. Levi didn't feel the painful grip on his hand anymore and joined Armin, guiding his movements and soon Armin let him do, putting Levi in charge of his oncoming climax.

"You're enjoying it like a little slut," the captain chuckled and his teeth made sure to leave another mark on the slender thigh.

Feeling pleasure at both ends, Armin closed his eyes and took delight from each move Levi made, such moves studied carefully to give him the most lovely experience. Levi made sure to fuck him in the right angle, so his cock would rub his prostate every time he rammed into him. Armin felt like set on fire, he couldn't scream from lust, so his teeth sank painfully into Levi's fingers, and finally, he spilled warm cum on his own stomach. He tried to sigh of relief but choked on his own saliva and coughed, Levi removed his hand from the boy's face, so he could breathe properly.

Levi slowed down, but Armin struggled under him, his body already overstimulated. "Levi p-please," he begged the captain, "s-stop."

Levi stopped rocking his hips into Armin, his hand rubbed gently his flank. "It's alright," he carefully pulled out of Armin's overstimulated and abused hole, and to his shock he noticed a tiny amount blood on his length. "Fuck," he muttered but Armin didn't pay him attention, he was in a confused state of mind.

"Beautiful Heichou," he just groaned, and Levi finished himself off quickly, he was edging already, and bit down on Armin's marked thigh again. Levi thrust in his own hand, spilling warm cum mixed with blood on Armin's stomach, forming a bigger pool of sperm on his skin.

Levi rested his sweaty face on Armin's leg, tried to regain his breath. "Armin, you're bleeding," he checked between Armin's legs and wiped his asshole with his fingers, luckily there wasn't much as he had feared. "I've hurt you, I'm sorry Armin, I-"

"I don't care," Armin sat up and kissed the captain on the lips. "I'll heal," he caressed tenderly Levi's cheek and kissed him again, Levi felt still guilty but let his lips melt with his lover’s. "You… it was great."

Armin wanted to pull Levi down with him, but of course Captain Clean Freak couldn't relax now. Levi reached for a handkerchief on the nightstand, wiped off his softening cock, Armin’s hole and then cleaned all the cum from Armin's stomach. He showed Armin the result of their rough lovemaking, stains of blood had formed on the white fabric, but Armin took the cloth from his hands and threw it on the floor, Levi ignored the urge to protest and pick it up. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and used it to trail tender kisses on Armin’s chest upwards, until he reached his neck.

"Levi Heichou looks so tired." Armin stroke Levi's hair and the captain nodded. He felt exhausted. "You should sleep."

Levi let himself fall on Armin and rested his head on his chest, smelling sweat mixed with lavender on his soft skin, and listened to his heartbeat.

Armin felt Levi's weight pushing him down, didn't care though. The blonde wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and put his arms around his neck, then he hummed a melody while tenderly stroking Levi's raven hair, crawling the shaved part of his undercut.

Levi's eyes looked into space, a tear ran down his cheek and dropped onto Armin's chest. The boy kissed his hair, and it was as if he was taking away all the weight of his choices, even if just for a few moments, and Levi felt relieved from his burden.

Levi didn't say anything, Armin felt him so tiny and weak, felt finally the man behind humanity's strongest, and realised Levi was just a human after all. Levi might be stronger than Armin, mentally and physically, and he had always protected him, but now, Armin could finally protect him too. He wasn’t scared anymore, he had been in hell already, a hell made of flames and darkness and grief. Levi had brought him back, and he was stronger than before.

"Levi," he whispered softly but the captain had drifted into sleep, much to Armin's surprise and relief, finally Levi could find some rest. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Armin put his arms protectively around his lover, kissed his hair once more. “We will see the ocean together,” Armin promised quietly. No matter the cost, no matter the pain, it had no importance. Levi would see the ocean one day.

 

+++

 

Armin’s eyes blinked, Levi hadn’t moved since he had fallen asleep, his body still resting on top of him. The boy smiled softly, his fingertips ran through the raven hair. Levi’s regular and deep breath was tickling his skin, Armin closed his eyes again and enjoyed feeling Levi so close. He looked so… peaceful.

The blonde was thinking again at the previous day’s events, first the war, then his near death experience, and then… _Levi_. He smiled, he would go through death ten more times to feel Levi again, like this, his body had taken him hard, but at the same time he had been so caring and loving. Armin gasped, feeling a weird sensation in his stomach.

Armin’s daydreams got interrupted by a slight noise, he opened his eyes again and faced the disturber. Hange closed the door behind herself, and didn’t expect the sight that welcomed her. Levi and Armin were wrapped up against each other, Levi was back facing her, so she could perfectly see the scratches on his shoulders that hadn’t been there a few hours before. This wasn’t actually the thing that shook her the most, but it was the fact that Levi seemed to be asleep, soundly asleep.

Armin’s huge blue eyes shot open, he blushed of course, and gestured Hange to be quiet, confirming her suspicion that Levi was sleeping.

“How is he?” Hange walked closer to the bed, Armin wrapped his arm tighter and in a possessive way around his sleeping lover.

“Fine,” Armin whispered, and wasn’t sure what Hange would think of him now. Actually, she was the one who had sent him to the captain, but none of them knew it would have ended like this.

True, Hange and Levi had slept together quite some times in the past, more out of boredom and solitude than for other reasons. But the new commander had other things to worry about now, and worrying about Levi’s psyche had not to be on top of her list. Levi needed someone to protect, and needed someone who genuinely took care of him. Hange wasn’t surprised that Levi and Armin had ended up in bed together, she had noticed the way Levi eyed the blonde boy, just as Armin had admired the older man with desire. Levi had always been so protective towards Armin, and unusually friendly and patient. What kinda unsettled Hange was that Levi had ended up in bed with Armin _already_ , which meant his psyche was more fragile than she had feared.

Hange was gloating, and this caused Armin to blush even more. Her brown eye gave him the _I’ve told you_ look, and Armin couldn’t withhold a prideful smile. “How are you?” Armin gave her a nod as answer, his thumb brushed Levi’s marked shoulder. “Let him sleep another while. We’ll leave in two hours. I’ll wake the others in the meantime.” Hange talked quietly, but Levi seemed to be like dead, which impressed her quite much. She had been right about Armin and him. The boy nodded again, and Hange was about to leave, “I’ll check on you later,” she said before exiting the room.

 

+++

 

Levi opened his eyes, smelled Armin's sweet skin, felt his arms around him, holding him in a tight warm embrace. The captain raised his head and faced the boy's gentle face, Armin was smiling at him and his fingers brushed a strand of black hair from his face.

"Did you sleep well?" Armin whispered and Levi nodded, and kissed his hand. He shifted his body a little up, Armin cupped the back of his head and kissed him softly on the lips. Levi closed his eyes and let Armin kiss him, returned the tender gesture of affection.

Levi reached for one of the teacups that he had placed on the nightstand, but grimaced as he drank a sip. "Ew, it's fucking cold."

Armin giggled and earned a concerned look from the captain. He looked cute somehow with messy hair, and the shadows under his eyes weren’t as dark as the day before. He seemed so deceptively young. "Shall I make you breakfast?"

"Nah," Levi stroke Armin's cheek. "You're sick. How do you feel now?" The shifter marks were gone, and probably Levi's bite marks were gone as well, but his skin was still hot.

"I'm fine."

"Good," Levi lowered his lips on Armin's chest. “You’re healed,” he chuckled and went further down as he shifted himself lower, so he could kiss his defined abs, and Armin felt his body reacting to Levi's teasing.

"L-Levi," he gasped softly, "w-what are you doing?"

"Breakfast," Levi bit down on Armin's side and put one of his legs on his shoulder.

"Levi!" Someone knocked at the door. "Levi, are you up?" Hange yelled from the other side.

"Yes!" Levi rolled his eyes and yelled back, then pressed a kiss on Armin's lips before getting up.

 

Levi cleaned his face, armpits and privates with the washcloth, then shaved his face, even if the grow back of his beard was just barely visible. Once done, Levi wore trousers and shirt, did all this under Armin's careful watch. The boy smiled as he observed the captain getting all clean and dressed.

"Need any help?" Armin asked him as Levi was about to put on the vertical maneuver gear.

"I'm used to it," the captain shook his head. Levi fixed the straps around his slender, but muscular thighs. "Get some more rest today."

"You sure I don't need to come?"

Levi nodded and put the straps around his chest and fixed them on his belt. "You can stay here," Levi muttered while wearing the leather boots. "I’ll tell Jean to make you breakfast."

"But," Armin tilted his head sideways. "What should I say when someone asks me why I'm in your room?"

Levi threw on the uniform jacket and stepped in front of the bed. “You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll come up with something credible,” the captain cupped Armin's chin and kissed him tenderly. “Don’t tell anyone about us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading so far, in the next chapter both have to confront their feelings for each other.


	6. Devotee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To relieve Levi from his pain, Armin is prepared to do anything, even to push Levi to his limits and to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the mild angst, but anybody can have a bad run, even Levi.

“How are you doing?” Jean entered the room, holding a tray in his good hand. Armin had managed to put on a linen shirt before someone could have seen him naked in Levi’s bed, which might have been way too suspicious. 

“J-Jean! What happened to your arm?” The blonde gazed at his friend, Jean looked tired and his face had a few cuts and bruises, his left arm was bandaged up. Armin felt sorry for him, for them all. He and Eren had the power to heal themselves, but the others hadn’t, and not everyone was lucky like Levi, who got off just with a few minor bruises. Hange had lost one eye, Jean had a broken arm, others even died. Armin felt really shitty that Jean was serving him breakfast.

“It’s alright, it’ll heal soon. Hange told me to not worry.” Jean put the tray on the nightstand, he had brought him cheese bread and a cup of milk coffee. Armin’s nausea was gone, and the smell of coffee made him work up an appetite. Jean bent down to hug Armin with his good arm. “You had us worried.”

“I’m better now,” Armin patted Jean’s back, glad his dear friend was still alive.

Jean sat down next to Armin and handed him the cup of coffee. “Heichou was quite preoccupied.” Armin blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment behind the cup, took a big sip of the warm beverage. It did him good. “Wow, this room looks so… clean.” Jean took a look around, Armin just gave a shrug as answer. “What happened? And why are you in Heichou’s room?”

“Uhm…” Armin held the cup in his hands. “I had horrible nightmares. Heichou wasn’t sleeping and heard me crying and throw up. I…” the blonde thought of something credible to say. “He told me I should sleep in his room because mine is too dirty.”

Jean laughed, “well that was nice of him.” The brunette took the plate and gave it to Armin. 

“Yes,” Armin took a bite of bread. He didn’t like to lie to Jean, they had grown so close in the past months and Armin always confided in him, they had shared so many secrets and thoughts. Armin had killed for Jean, and not a day went by Jean wasn’t grateful to him. The blonde wanted to tell his friend what had happened, and ask him advice on how to handle this situation, he wanted to tell him what he was feeling for Levi. He wished he could tell Jean he was a man now as well, like him, wanted to share his experience. What would Jean think of him? What would Eren think of him? Armin held a secret suspicion that Captain Levi was Eren’s crush, too. Armin felt very confused and would have liked to cry out to his friend, but Levi had asked him to not say anything, and Armin didn’t want to betray his trust.

“I’m glad Heichou choose you,” Jean gave him a weak smile, “but I’m also worried. I’ve heard Hange and him talking.”

“About?”

“About your new titan power. Hange wants to do some studies on you of course.” 

Armin swallowed the wrong way and choked on the bread. Of course she wanted to, Armin hadn’t thought of it yet. He remembered how hard it had been for Eren, but Eren was stronger than him, and he had more willpower. Armin wasn’t sure he could handle it. He was scared he might be too weak to bear such a great power. 

“W-what did Heichou say?” 

“Well, not much,” Jean handed him a napkin. “He just said to give you time.”

Armin sighed and took another bite. He could try to talk to Levi, maybe the captain could take him under his wing, he was already so protective towards him. Levi had also stopped Hange from overdoing it with her exhaustive experiments on Eren.

“What’s wrong, Armin?” Jean’s question called Armin back from his thoughts. 

A lot of things were wrong, and thousands of thoughts rushed through Armin’s confused mind. He couldn’t talk about his personal feelings, so he said the next thing that had him worried.

“I don’t know what to expect…” Armin sighed, “what they will find in the basement.” 

“Yea…” Jean looked as puzzled as Armin. “I’m scared, too.”

 

+++

 

Hange walked in the room to check on Armin, like she had promised. Eren was sitting on the bed and holding Armin’s hand, Hange’s eyebrow lifted at the sight. Levi wouldn’t be happy to see that, possessive as he was, he’d be quite pissed. She wondered if Armin could deal with Levi’s weird obsessions. Levi was a good lover in bed, but his personality was quite odd and it wasn’t easy at all do deal with him. Armin was so young and inexperienced, she hoped Levi wouldn’t plagiarise him too hard. Especially now that Levi had lost Erwin, Hange knew he never reacted well to psychological pressure. He drank a lot, and could be rather violent, and the ones who had to deal with his anger were truly to pity. Hange felt a little guilty for sacrificing Armin so that Levi could vent on him, but she would deal with her guilt. She did it for Levi’s mental well-being. She was really scared that Erwin’s loss was the final straw, and it was the last thing that held together Levi’s psyche. Levi was a shithead after all, and he had been so calm after those events, way too calm, which alarmed Hange even more. Armin was a nice person, he was smart and gentle, she really hoped he would have a good influence on the captain. 

Mikasa turned to Hange as the new commander walked closer to them three. She and Eren had already told Armin everything, of course. The boy looked quite disturbed.

“How is he?” The girl didn’t answer, there was a palpable tension between the two women. Hange had expressed her preference for Erwin, and Mikasa hadn't liked that. At all. And since Hange had told them they had to be punished for going up against a superior, Mikasa hadn’t reacted that well either.

Hange put her hand on Armin’s forehead. “You still have a fever,” she murmured. “Did you eat?” 

“Yes, Commander Hange.”

“Good. You look quite tired. Maybe your friends should go. I bet all the information they told you messed up with your mind.” Mikasa frowned at Hange’s invitation for them to leave. 

“A little.” Armin rubbed his tired reddish eyes. Hange’s noticed that Eren was still holding Armin’s hand and his thumb was brushing it softly. 

“You need some rest.” Armin nodded and Eren got up. “We’ll see later.” 

 

“Your friends care a lot for you. You’re lucky.” Hange gave him a gentle smile and tried to be not too unfriendly. 

“W-where is L... Heichou?” Armin wondered, Eren and Mikasa had been with him for like an hour, told him everything they had found in the basement. Their eyes were different, Armin could read the weight of truth that was in them while they were telling him about the outside world. Armin was shocked, but at the same time he wasn’t surprised at all. So, that meant, all he had read in his grandfather’s books was true, and there was even more. He was not a heretic, yet this fact worried him not indifferently. _And now?_

“He has something to take care of.” Hange didn’t say anything specific, giving him to understand it was not his business.

“Oh,” Armin was scared. Why hadn’t Levi come back to him? Why didn’t he come to tell him what they had found in the basement? He was glad his friends visited him, but Armin was already missing Levi. His closeness would make him feel better. And he longed to kiss him, again. 

“He’ll be back soon.” 

Armin was afraid Levi wouldn’t touch him again like the night before. Levi had been gentle and careful, but maybe he just needed a fuck. He was an adult man after all, not a naive boy like him. “He told me to not say anything,” Armin thought aloud.

“About you two?” Armin nodded and blinked, he wanted to cry. “Armin,” Hange sat down on the mattress. “Try to understand. It’s not an easy situation. If people knew about you two, Levi could be accused to have killed Erwin only to save his lover.”

“But it happened after.”

“Do you think someone would care? I’m sure that idiot Floch would twist the whole story to make Levi look guilty. You want to see Levi judged by the military court?”

“No.” 

“Then you better be discreet.” Armin bit down on his lower lip and nodded, avoiding Hange’s eye. “He cares for you, Armin. It was him who didn’t want you to come to the basement today.”

“I wanted to come, too.”

“It was for your safety,” Hange explained but Armin didn’t want to listen.

“But Shiganshina is my town as well,” the blonde protested, Hange raised one hand to signalise him to shut up.

“Armin, you would have been a burden in this condition. It was for your and our safety, not to exclude you. I’ll need your help anyway,” she pointed her eye to the three books she was holding, “with these. We have a lot of work to do once you feel better. But first, we all need some decent rest.”

“That’s right.” Armin looked up and Hange turned around as Levi’s frostbitten voice echoed in the room. “This war has consumed us to the core.” The captain stepped slowly through the room, Armin studied Levi’s features, he looked quite unsettled, cold, distant. He resisted the urge to jump up and hug him tightly. 

“We will leave in two or three days. Sasha’s situation is still unstable, yours too,” Hange got up. “I’m going. Armin’s condition seems fine, he has just a little fever but it’ll pass,” she informed Levi.

The captain didn’t answer, he just took off the dark green cape and let himself fall into the chair. Hange exited the room, leaving them two alone. Levi grabbed the bottle of gin and filled an empty teacup. 

 

“You were right,” Levi stared into space. “There is so much out there. The sea,” he drank a sip, “and behind the sea, another land. We are not alone.” That was all Levi had to say on the topic. He emptied the cup and filled it again. “I can’t wait to be back in the city. I need a fucking whisky, I’m tired this shitty piss,” he complained and Armin blinked, puzzled about Levi’s rude behaviour. Why didn’t he talk to him?

“Levi Heichou,” Armin gathered courage and got up, walked slowly towards the captain, the linen shirt barely covered his privates but Levi didn't even look at him. The raven smelled of dust and cigarette smoke. Armin wanted to touch him but Levi's posture gave him to understand that he didn't want any physical contact. Why did Levi look so sad? Where had he been? 

"Where you… with Erwin?" Levi didn't answer and took another generous sip of gin. "I know it's not easy for you," Armin licked his dry lips. "Are you regretting your decision?" 

"Mourning someone doesn't mean to have regrets." Levi sat in the chair and didn’t move, he looked rather intimidating.

"You can talk to me."

 "Talking is the least thing I want to do." Levi drowned the whole content and filled the cup a third time. Before drinking again, he raised his eyes up to Armin, met his huge ocean blue irises. "What bit your ass?" He grunted, his tone was so very unkind and harsh.

"When we will be back in HQ," Levi raised a slender brow, and dammit he looked so pissed. "Will we still see each other? I mean like last night?" Needless to say that Armin was quite concerned, because there was nothing left of the Levi he had come to know the night before. The gentle and caring lover was gone, and he was again _Captain Levi_ , the high-strung, unapproachable and grumpy soldier. 

"Is that all?" The captain snapped, making Armin flinch.

"N-no," the boy tried to stand Levi's inquisitive stare. "I know that Commander Hange will do experiments on me b-but," Armin sighed and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm not as strong as Eren. I-I don't know if I can do it."

 "You have to."

 "I'm scared, Levi! What if I can't control this power? My titan is not like Eren's and if something goes bad, I'll do a disaster and kill everyone in the space of-"

"Are you whoring yourself in exchange for my protection?" Levi turned to Armin, his question interrupted his ramblings.

"W-what?" The boy blinked incredulously, why was Levi so rude to him?

"Do you think I'm stupid?" 

No, this time Armin would not retreat in front of Levi's cold attitude. Levi was not like this, he could be gentle and caring, Armin knew that. 

"W-whoring myself? Levi Heichou, you promised to protect me. Y-you said…" if there was something Armin was good about, it was talking and tricking people. He hadn't bad intentions with Levi, wasn’t really trying to manipulate him, he was just scared and needed someone who took care of him, if it was Levi, the man he admired and had strong feelings for, it was even better. There was nothing wrong in remembering Levi the promise he had given. 

Levi froze at the waterfall of words that started raining down on him. _You promised, promise me to kill him, I want to see the ocean, kill him, the basement_. He felt his head literally exploding, a rush of memories and faces were dancing in front of his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" Levi yelled and Armin felt a sharp pain in his face.

The boy touched his aching cheek, tasted metal on his tongue. His upper lip burnt, and he couldn't control a tear rolling from his eyes and the shocked doe look on his face. 

"Fuck," Levi stared at Armin, his lip was split and blood was running down his chin. Had he really hit him? Levi was shocked about himself, disgusted with himself, he covered his gaping mouth with his hand, it wasn't his intention. _Dammit, no, not Armin,_ Levi thought and jumped up, took the boy's face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I wasn’t myself. Forgive me."

Levi produced a clean handkerchief from the pocket of his trousers and pressed it gently on Armin's bleeding lip, his other hand cupped the back of his head to keep him quiet. Sure, Armin would heal soon thanks to his titan power, but that didn't justify Levi's action. 

"I'm really sorry, Armin." The captain was mortified to have lost control, but he felt like he was losing himself.

Armin was deadpan and frozen for a good minute, then he slapped Levi's hand away from his face, the cloth fell on the floor. 

"Y-you shut the fuck up and listen to me now!" He grabbed the captain by his shoulders and slammed him into the chair. Levi was much stronger than Armin, and he could have easily stood against him, but Levi was caught off guard, he didn't expect this at all. Not from Armin. "I'm not whoring myself to get something from you. I want to be with you because I care for you." Armin was staring in Levi's incredulous eyes. "You're not alone, Levi." 

Levi's eyes widened briefly, they became wet and shiny, then a heavy sob filled the room. Tears ran from Levi's red rimmed eyes, Armin looked speechless at the usually so emotionally detached man. 

"Levi," Armin moved closer to Levi, hoped to not have said something wrong, but Levi was still avoiding his touch.

"You enjoy seeing me like this," Levi spat at him and his grey eyes were full of spite, it wasn't enough to scare Armin away though. The blonde was determined to tell Levi what he was feeling. "Seeing me weak. Right?" Another tear ran from Levi’s hate-filled, icy eyes, his glare could easily petrify someone.

"I don't care if you talk to me like this. I don't care if you hit me, or if you hate me." Armin brushed a strand of black hair out of Levi's handsome face. "I owe you my life," Armin cupped the back of Levi's head and pushed it against his stomach. "I don't care what you will do to me. I'll be there for you." Levi grasped Armin's shirt and cried silently against him, much to Armin's surprise. Yet, this was Levi's true strength, not the iron muscles, or his extraordinary combat skills, or his rude facade. His real strength was the ability to _feel_ and to be human. 

"Why do I have to see everyone die? I'm tired of losing everyone," Levi muttered in Armin's shirt, Armin let him give vent of his frustration and stood just there, caressing his hair. He knew his tears were not just grief, but also anger and exhaustion. 

"I won't leave you, Levi." Armin crawled Levi's scalp like the captain had done earlier to him, fingers touched gently through the shaved part of hair. "Even if you try to get rid of me, I won't go. I'm yours now," Armin’s voice was calm and soft, and he spoke those words without regret.

"I don't need a servant."

 "I'm not your servant. I'm just devoted to you, with all my soul." Levi gasped, and Armin was surprised of himself, that he had some balls to confess his feelings. It wasn't like Levi hadn’t been used to hear love confessions. He had them heard way too often, from both men and women. Armin though, was so very different, so selfless, so dedicated. Armin cupped Levi’s chin and raised his head, his thumb brushed tenderly the pale cheek. 

"Levi," the boy whispered, then lowered to kiss his captain softly on the lips, his own was still bleeding a little. "Let me take care of you." Levi gave a slight nod, he just sat there with closed eyes and waited until Armin kissed him again. Sometimes, Levi just needed to let himself go, and it had happened way too long time ago. True, misery calls company, and they both were feeling quite miserable at that moment, for a reason or another, but it wasn’t the only cause Levi let Armin that close to him.

Armin lowered Levi’s uniform jacket from his shoulders and slipped first one arm, then the other off the clothing, folded it neatly and put it on the desk. 

“I need to wash myself,” Levi muttered and reached for the cup to drink again, but Armin didn’t let him, he took his hand in his and kissed tenderly his palm, a clear sign of adoration. “I feel dirty.”

Armin just nodded and got down on his knees, removed first the heavy leather boots, then unhooked the leather straps of the vertical maneuver gear from his feet, and finally slid off the cotton socks. The blonde took one of Levi’s feet in his hands and started massaging his sole gently. 

“What are you doing, brat?” It was a rhetorical question, because it was more than obvious that Armin wanted to spoil his lover, and Levi’s ears wanted to hear so.

“I want to make Levi Heichou feel good.” Armin’s huge eyes looked up to him with adoration, his thumbs kneaded the bottom of the captain’s foot, felt tension slowly leaving. Levi’s skin was dry and cracked of course, but his feet were small and nicely shaped, Armin bent down to press a tender kiss on his toes. 

“Armin,” Levi gasped softly, “you don’t need to.” 

“Leave it and let me do.” Armin adopted a martial tone, but couldn’t take himself seriously being so harsh, he smiled at his lover and the captain smiled back. Finally.

Levi leaned against the backrest of the chair and enjoyed Armin’s attentive treat, he finally relaxed while the boy massaged first one and then the other foot. He liked attention, and being adored and spoiled, he’d never admit that, though, his prideful character forbid him to ask for it. Yet Armin seemed to understand his needs and did it without being prompted to do so. Armin just did it because he wanted to.

The blonde rose slowly to his feet and extended his hand, the captain took it and got up from the chair. Armin removed the 3dm gear, undid strap after strap with a precise order, like he had observed Levi doing so many times. Armin himself wasn’t as methodical as his captain, he just slipped it off randomly and unravelled the whole stuff once he had to wear it again. Levi instead, had a very precise way, he first removed the straps around his chest, then the ones fixed on his thighs, hips and legs, and so did Armin, following obediently Levi’s strict method.

After he had put all the leather straps on the desk, Armin unbuttoned Levi’s cotton shirt, noticing how the captain had a thing for classy clothes to wear them even in battle. The expensive fabric felt so smooth under his fingers and flattered Levi’s muscular physique. Levi looked at Armin, now that they were both barefoot, he was slightly shorter than the younger man. He felt the clothing falling from his shoulders, leaving him topless, Armin folded it with care and put it on the desk with the other items. Levi lifted a slender brow, realised that he was just doing it to please him, Armin could be very sloppy under circumstances. 

Armin’s swift fingers unbuckled the belt and undid the buttons of the uniform trousers, then the boy lowered again on his knees and slipped the garment first from one leg, then from the other. Levi was naked now and felt the chill air against his skin, Armin briefly admired his statuesque body, fingertips traced the marks left from the leather straps on his thighs. 

_I could die for you,_ Armin thought and got up before he would cry, not of sadness but of happiness. He wanted to melt with Levi’s being, become nothing, just be _his_. 

Armin picked up the heavy basin, put it on the floor, then he soaked a clean washcloth and started to wash Levi’s body. 

Levi was speechless and let Armin do, felt the wet, cool cloth tracing inch after inch of his skin, followed by tender kisses. The washcloth freshened up his nape and went down his spine, Armin pressed his lips on the back of his neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him from behind for a while. Levi closed his eyes and leaned back in the embrace, Armin kissed tenderly his shoulders and neck and ear shell, whispered sweet words while doing so. 

It wasn’t that Levi felt better, his soul was still hurt, and it would take him quite some time to heal, but it felt like Armin was relieving him from his burden, as if he wanted to take possession of his pain. Levi felt lighter indeed, the outburst, the opening up, even if just slightly, made so that Armin could relieve him from his silent suffering. 

Armin knelt again in front of his lover and washed his legs. “Please sit down,” he invited the captain to follow his request and Levi obliged. Armin put the basin in front of him and washed Levi’s feet with soap, with care and devotion. Levi wanted to say many things, thousands of things, but said nothing, their silence and connection felt so precious in that moment, and he didn’t want to spoil it.

Armin put Levi’s feet on his lap and dried them with a clean towel, Levi felt relieved and adored, but also aroused. The boy stood up again and put everything away, then bent down to cup Levi’s head and kiss him deeply. Levi felt Armin’s chapped lips on his, his soft warm tongue brushing his, and he tasted of devotion, worship, loyalty… and lust.

Levi had been quiet and patient, he had let Armin do, had let him take care of him and take the lead of their actions. But now Levi wanted to be back in command, and he wanted to feel Armin, his body, he wanted to melt with him. The captain grasped firmly Armin’s slender hips and pulled him closer, made him sit on his lap, felt his naked thighs on his own. Levi cupped the back of his head and deepened their kiss, it became hungrier and greedier, his other arm wrapped around the boy’s waist and pushed his hips down, Levi’s own rolled up to make him feel his hardening length. Armin gasped in their kiss but wasn’t surprised at all, he wanted it too. He had longed to feel Levi again for the whole day, and now the captain finally blessed him with his attention. Armin followed Levi’s directions and rocked his hips in the same rhythm, feeling his own erection growing, and soon precum was spilling from his tiny hole. 

Both of Levi’s hands clasped around Armin’s hipbones, their naked throbbing cocks were rubbing against each other, which aroused him even more. “Come on, little Armin,” Levi purred and the boy moaned in response, his eyes were closed and his cheeks already flushed. “Ride Heichou.” One of Levi’s hands slipped on Armin’s ass, his fingers found their way through the butt crack to tease the boy’s needy entrance. Armin threw his head back, panted softly as he felt Levi's fingers circling his puckered hole.

“N-no, Levi,” Armin put his palms on Levi’s chest and pushed him away, the captain raised an eyebrow, a confused look appeared in his grey eyes. “I know you want to hurt me to feel better,” the boy whispered, embarrassed to the bones but tried to fight with his shyness. He lowered his head, licked the tip of Levi’s pointy nose. “Give me your pain, Levi.” Armin’s lips brushed Levi’s mouth, the captain devoured him again with kisses, grabbed him by his ass and stood up, strong arms held the boy and made him sit on the desk. This time the captain didn’t hesitate, because as he looked in Armin’s ocean blue eyes he read, he was longing for it. Desperately.

“Take me, Levi,” Armin whispered against Levi’s pale skin, sank teeth in his flesh, marking the captain as _his_. Levi hooked his arm behind Armin’s knee and bent down to kiss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no need to say that smut will follow. I hope I'll be able to update asap.  
> thanks for reading!  
> artwork by me


	7. Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is stronger than Armin in many aspects, but Armin's faith in his dreams is stronger than anything.  
> Levi can be weak with Armin, and Armin wants to be strong for him.  
> They haven't seen the ocean yet, and Armin is willing to do everything to see it with Levi by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this chapter during a 12+ hours bus ride, forgive me if there are some mistakes, English is not my native language.

"Just to be sure," Levi's tongue slipped in Armin's mouth once more. "You really want it?"

Armin cupped Levi's head with both hands and kissed him again, deep and needy, and this was his answer, that yes, he really wanted it. 

Levi tried his best to unbutton the shirt Armin was wearing, and not just to rip it off and destroy it like he had done the night before. If it became a habit, the poor boy would be left without clothes. 

The captain took a deep breath and stood up straight, his fingers undid button after button, and Armin was looking at him, nibbling on his lower lip and trembling in anticipation. Levi grinned as he opened the linen shirt and finally revealed what was waiting for him underneath. Armin's hard and proud length, throbbing and dripping precum, standing straight in front of the captain. Levi's index wiped the pearlescent fluid from the wet tip and licked it from his finger, causing Armin to blush hard, but the boy could stand Levi's lustful eyes. His eyes were quite small, and right now, looking half-lidded at Armin, thick dark lashes framing them, and the clear, ice grey irises sparked dangerously, he seemed a feral beast, ready to attack.

Armin couldn't withhold a little noise crawling up his throat. 

"You taste of want, like a little slut." The captain grinned maliciously, but Armin didn't let himself get intimidated, his hand grasped Levi by his waist and pulled him closer. Armin's teeth sank on the exact point where they had marked Levi's shoulder right before, making the captain flinch a little. 

"Hey, don't be so greedy," Levi told him calmly and his fingers ran through soft blonde hair. Armin released the bite, and brushed his tongue on the mark, as if it would soothe the pain. 

"I just want Heichou to be mine." Levi wasn't fond of being marked by bites or scratches, especially now, the situation would be critical if someone saw Levi's bruised body while he was washing himself or something. The question would be, with whom did Levi fuck? And the answer wasn't hard, since Armin was spending day and night in his room. He had to lock that damn door. 

Levi stepped back, leaving Armin there with a puzzled look, his eyes following the captain while he was walking to the door. He sighed of relief as Levi turned the key. 

"Bed or desk?" The captain asked him while he rifled through the sheets to find that damn bottle of oil. Armin had to lose that damn habit to be so sloppy, he needed some discipline. Levi tried to keep himself from cleaning up the mess Armin had made before, he was good by heart, but he was in fact a little disaster. 

"D-desk," Armin stuttered, barely able to think clearly, his cock twitched at the thought of Levi fucking him hard from behind while he was bent over the desk. It was probably one of his most recurring erotic dreams regarding the captain, and Armin pondered if to tell him or not. Later maybe. 

The blonde slipped off his shirt and threw it on the chair, then he reached for the teacup and took a generous sip of gin. Some liquid courage wouldn't harm him. 

The alcohol burnt his throat and Armin coughed, Levi took the cup from his hand and swallowed the rest as if it was water. He really needed a whisky, and a cigarette, and a day off. 

"C'mon let me prepare you first." Levi positioned himself between Armin's legs, he spilled a tiny amount of oil on his fingers and circled Armin's already needy entrance. 

"Ngh," the boy gasped. "So attentive, Heichou."

"And you're a greedy brat," Levi purred in his ear, and licked his shell. 

"I just want you to fuck me," Armin gasped and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck as two fingers entered him slowly. 

"I appreciate your bravery," Levi pushed his fingers deep in Armin's hot tightness. "But you're barely a virgin anymore and wrecking your ass is not my goal. It's my turn to take care of you."

Armin moaned softly and Levi fingered him passionately, he closed his eyes and licked his lips as he felt a third finger intruding him.

"Heichou is so good to me," he held on his captain and let him take care of him like he had promised.

Levi felt Armin's walls so tight and warm around his fingers, though the boy way relaxed. He trusted him blindly, that was overly clear, and Levi was glad for this. Sharing such a strong bond with someone after short time was indeed a miracle. 

Levi rested his forehead against Armin's, some dark thoughts crossed his mind. He asked himself what was wrong with the boy, why was he so self-destructive? He had the hardest day of his life just behind him, and he still craved for pain? Or was Armin doing so just because he felt in debt with Levi, for saving his life? It was indisputable that Armin had a dark side, everyone had it, Levi knew that well, but Armin's darkness seemed to consume him from inside, making him crave for pain, maybe as a reason for existence? Levi sighed, he was glad Armin opened himself up to him, he would never take advantage of his weakness. Maybe he could help Armin, like Armin was helping him, maybe they could help each other.

Armin took Levi's face to look at him. "What's wrong, Heichou?" 

Levi looked at him, at his beautiful blue eyes and deep, like Armin had described the ocean. Armin's eyes seemed so innocent, but his lips hid that little smirk, the smirk of someone who knew far too much. Sinful.

"Nothing," the captain smiled genuinely, bent down to lick Armin's lush lips, but the boy caught his tongue and sucked it, sensually and making adorable noises. His fingers were still busy fumbling in Armin's tight ass, curled a little to brush the sensitive spot that made the boy flinch and cry of pleasure.

"Ah," and so he did, letting go of Levi's tongue, his cheeks were red as if he had been in the sun for way too long, and his skin was burning, Levi wasn't sure if for the fever or lust. Or both.

"Fuck yourself on my hand," Levi purred and licked Armin's adorable potato nose.

"W-what," the boy gasped, already confused and overwhelmed from longing.

Levi didn't need to repeat his order, because Armin wrapped his legs around Levi's hips to have more stability, his hands held on the captain's strong shoulders. 

And then he started, at first slow and tentatively, then he gained more and more confidence and found the right rhythm for him, his hips rolled up and down, Levi's fingers slid slowly in and out of Armin's hole. 

Levi was watching him, he first observed his flushed face, his closed eyes and half open mouth, then his eyes shifted down to find Armin's erection, bobbing up and down at every thrust of his hips, and finally, he could see his slick fingers getting swallowed and released by the tight hole. Levi swallowed nervously, this was even more exciting than watching Armin taking care of himself, he couldn't wait to see Armin fucking himself on his cock. 

A sharp pain called Levi back from his erotic dreams, Armin was digging his fingernails way too hard in his back. 

"Enough now. Time to get punished, little Armin." Armin stopped, shocked. "Attacking your captain like this, such an insubordinate brat." Levi smirked and Armin sighed of relief, and Levi felt something warm on his hand. Armin was slightly trembling, post-orgasmic pleasure stamped on his face. Levi chuckled and let Armin rest his forehead on his chest, he withdrew his fingers carefully from his ass, and reached for a random cloth to wipe off his hands, one from Armin's cum and one from the oil. He crawled Armin's nape and held him close for a few moments, smirked at the fact that the boy had still to get used to intense sensations like this. Armin could deem himself lucky, Levi thought back at his own early experiences, which were one fiasco after the other, until he had met Farlan. Apart being a successful titan slayer, Levi's personal life was a total failure.

"Wanna stop?" Levi kissed Armin’s temple, felt his own cock throbbing painfully. The boy shook his head, he was still holding on Levi, his teeth started nibbling at his collarbone. “Oh, you’re such a little slut,” Levi chuckled and gave Armin another moment before stepping back and taking a slightly martial attitude. “Turn around,” the captain commanded and Armin obeyed. He got down from the desk and positioned himself turning his back to Levi, the raven made him bend forwards until his head rested on the wood. “Open your legs,” Levi directed him by pushing his feet apart with his own. 

Levi took one of the leather straps of the 3dm gear and used it to tie Armin’s wrists together, the boy was already curious and thrilled. 

“I won’t be too hard today,” Levi whispered in Armin’s ear, kissing tenderly his hair, his hand caressed softly his flank, he felt Armin relaxing under his touch. “But whenever it’s too much, just tell me to stop.” 

Armin nodded and nibbled at his lower lip, but let go a paining scream as Levi sank his teeth in his nape. “L-Levi, not there!” He cried out, “it’s sensitive since I…”

“Right,” Levi kissed the particularly sensitive area. “We don’t want you to turn right now.” The captain chuckled, in fact he still felt a little uneasy having the most troubling titan shifter at his mercy like  _ this _ , Armin told him to not worry, but Levi was very aware to not push the wrong buttons. Armin was in fact a time bomb, a double-edged sword that had to be handled with care. To some extent.

Levi lowered on his knees, admired the sight in front of him, his hands traced slowly Armin’s slender legs from the ankle up till his thighs. Like himself, Armin was rather short but well proportioned, and Levi had already a thing for Armin’s slender thighs and his tiny ass.  _ Marvellous _ , Levi thought while nibbling on his buttock, then sucked at a piece of skin to leave a love bite. His fingers hovered over Armin’s sac, he felt him already hardening again, his breath was ragged and needy. Both his hands spread Armin’s ass cheeks apart, and Levi took a good look at the pulsing, tiny entrance. He was so ready. Levi licked his lips, trying to control his ravenous instincts, trying to keep himself from assaulting the poor boy. True, Armin had asked him to hurt him, but Levi wanted to play with him too. The captain buried his face in Armin’s ass, his tongue traced the boy’s needy hole, then he sucked at it, his hands squeezed Armin’s buttocks, fingernails dug painfully in his flesh.

“Levi! Stop!” Armin screamed loud, way too loud. “Please stop doing that!” The blonde squirmed and tried to escape Levi’s rabid mouth.

“Does it hurt?” Levi frowned, a bit annoyed that Armin was so loud again.

“It’s so embarrassing!” The boy begged, “please stop!”

“You are,” Levi rose slowly to his feet, he grabbed Armin by his hip and slapped him hard on the ass. “Too fucking noisy!”

“Ah!” Armin cried out, again way too loud for the captain’s taste. “Again,” the boy panted, “do it again.”

“You’re such a bad boy, Armin,” Levi chuckled but didn’t spank him once more. "Really bad," he looked instead for a piece of cloth that could fit in Armin’s mouth. “I have to gag you.” 

“B-but Levi Heichou,” Armin stuttered, both excited and scared, “h-how will I tell you to stop if I need to?”

“Remove it with your hands. You’re just tied, not invalid.” Levi ripped a piece of fabric and held it in front of Armin’s mouth. “Open.”

The boy obeyed and let Levi push the cloth in, his fear vanished as the captain rubbed softly the small of his back. Then a hard smack hit him on the thigh. Armin released a muffled moan.

Levi slapped him hard other two times, then he decided it was enough for now. The palm of his hand was burning already, and Armin’s ass had red marks of the form of his hand on his ass and thighs. But most important of all, Levi wanted to fuck.

Levi was already longing to sink his cock in that hot tightness again, to make the boy squirm beneath him and make him cry from pleasure. He poured a few drops of oil on his neglected and frustrated erection, massaged himself for a minute or two while watching Armin who was already sticking his ass out like a whore, muffled moans signalised him that he wanted him, desperately.

Levi grinned as he spread Armin’s cheeks apart and spat right on his hole, the tip of his cock rubbed along his ass crack, spreading spit everywhere. Armin was so needy already and shifted on his toes, trying to push himself against Levi, then the captain held him by his hips and entered him.

Armin let go a guttural sound, luckily muffled by the gag in his mouth, and cried of pain. Levi pushed in slowly, until he was fully sheathed, but he was gentle and gave him time to adjust. “Sshh,” he rubbed softly his lower back, a tear ran from Armin’s eyes, it still hurt but his body was relaxing very soon. He knew he could trust Levi. 

The captain lowered to shower his nape with tender kisses. “Give me a sign when you’re ready,” he whispered and Armin nodded in response. He just needed another moment, and he enjoyed Levi being so caring, that very same wonderfully agonising moment, though, was ruined by a knock at the door. 

“Fuck,” Levi muttered, grateful he had locked it before.

“Armin?” They heard Eren’s voice outside, Levi rolled his eyes. “Are you alright?” 

“Stop making noise,” the captain’s unfriendly voice answered. “Arlert is sleeping.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“You brats are such a nuisance,” Levi shook his head, it wasn’t clear if he said it to Eren or Armin or both, fact was that Armin started laughing underneath him. He had expected the boy to become red and to be embarrassed to death, but no, apparently he thought it was funny. Levi had to smile of amusement because of the muffled laughter, he pinched Armin’s buttock but the blonde didn’t stop. “You little brat,” Levi muttered as he was sure Eren wasn’t behind the door anymore, the captain bent down and sank his teeth in Armin’s shoulder, careful to avoid the sensitive part Armin had told him about. If Levi thought about it, it made sense, it was the weak point of the titans, and the shifter marks started from there. It felt so strange to have the new Colossal at his mercy like this, his human body so tiny and breakable. Levi dug his fingernails in Armin’s shoulders and raked deep red marks along his back, some parts exposed living flesh which Levi licked devotedly as if to make up for the pain. Armin was wheezing and goose bumps formed on his skin. “I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you,” Levi clasped his hands around Armin’s waist and pulled him closer. “I’ll fuck you till you cry,” the raven pushed his cock fully in, a deep groan tried to escape Armin’s throat but the cloth in his mouth suffocated it. The blonde arched his back further and shifted on his toes, needy to feel Levi like last night and giving the green light to what the captain had promised, and as if this wasn’t enough, he nodded eagerly. Of course, Levi was overly glad to see Armin so needy for him. He pulled his cock out almost entirely, just to slam it back in, earning a pained noise from the boy. And then he started to fuck him. Hard.

Armin rested his head on the desk while Levi’s cock was pounding painfully into him, deeper and harder than the times before. It still hurt, and this time Armin had less time to get used to it, but he didn’t care. Each time Levi thrust into him, it felt like a stab in his lower body, but at the same time it increased his pleasure drastically, and soon he started crying like Levi had promised. It seemed to be a natural reaction, not that he cared much about.

“You tell me when it’s too much?” Levi minded asking him one more time as he saw Armin crying. As long as the boy was consensual, it was fine to him, but he didn’t want that Armin pushed his limits that far. 

“Mmmh,” Armin nodded and turned his head a little to look at the handsome captain, the pale skin slightly flushed and sweaty, his icy eyes were burning of desire. 

The sight in front of Levi was breathtaking, the big, lust filled eyes looking at him, pink cheeks, messy hair, a small amount of drool dripped from the cloth in Armin’s mouth. The ivory skin of his back was decorated with deep red marks, Levi tightened his grip around Armin’s slender hips, his eyes narrowed over his tiny ass, watched his own cock pumping in and out of that hot tightness… Levi bit on his lower lip and closed his eyes, he was in heaven. 

Armin felt himself dragged back by his hair, he bent his spine dangerously until he faced Levi upside down. Armin wasn’t as strong and muscular like Eren or Jean, or even Mikasa, but he was damn flexible, and the captain seemed to appreciate it. 

Levi clasped Armin’s chin and took hold on him like this, still fucking him in the same merciless rhythm, Armin still taking hit, tears still spilling from his lecherous eyes. Armin was slightly choking due to the unusual position, Levi’s hand added pressure on his throat and he was short on breath. Levi noticed that his lover’s face was turning red very soon and wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling him up until Armin’s back rested against him. Levi wrapped his hand around Armin’s throat, not too tight, and went on thrusting deep into him, Armin leaned his head on Levi’s shoulder and was taking it all.

“You’re such a slut, Armin,” Levi purred in his ear and nibbled on his neck, careful to not bite him too hard. 

Armin nodded again, closed his eyes and let the captain do. He had learned he could trust him, and Levi himself had told him they could stop anytime, which wasn’t Armin’s intention. At all. His body had slowly gotten used to the rough lovemaking, the pain was almost gone, leaving Armin in a state of trance-like bliss. He started to move his hips following Levi’s rhythm, feeling just one with his lover, the strong embrace made him feel safe, wanted. 

Levi’s finger wiped a pearl of precum and led it to his lips, tasting the boy’s desperate desire. “Hmm, my needy slut,” he closed his fingers around Armin’s erection and stroked him a little, then grasped his balls and squeezed them. 

Armin let go another muffled sound of pain and pleasure, and as Levi took him again in his hand, his hips thrust in his clasp, so eager, so desperate to feel more. Levi grinned, surprised that the boy was already enslaved to his lust, he fucked his tight ass and rubbed his cock in the same rhythm, a little slower than before, to give him more pleasure, attentive to find the sweet spot in him.

Armin was a mess of tears and drool and sweat, Levi let go of his cock and slammed his head on the desk, maybe harder than he had intended, but it was too late to stop now. Well, Armin had told him he’ll heal. 

Levi pushed his face down onto the wooden surface, taking hold of his blonde hair, and was again fucking him so very rough against the desk, the sharp corner was cutting into Armin's lower abdomen, his cock was painfully trapped. Yet, at the same time Armin felt bolts of pleasure shooting through his body, this position made so that Levi’s cock rubbed the sensitive spot inside him, the very same point of pleasure Levi had touched with his fingers so lovingly until he had come. Armin felt a tingling in his feet, then the sensation walked up his legs until it reached his loins, and then he felt the intense apex of his climax, warm and cold at the same time, his body going numb and his mind shot away. 

Armin’s back curled, and his insides tightened around Levi’s cock, then he didn’t move for a few seconds. Levi had his own eyes closed, and kept fucking him, his own orgasm so very close,  _ fuck, just another minute _ . But as Armin gained again control over his body, and Levi's cock was still moving into him, it started to feel uncomfortable.

“L-Levi,” Armin's tied hands removed the cloth from his mouth. “P-please stop,” he begged.

_ A minute _ , Levi thought but noticed that Armin was exhausted, and decided to stop and finish himself off. He pulled out carefully, hoping that this time Armin hadn’t bled. He was relieved as he saw that the amount of blood was very little, but still, Armin seemed to be quite sensitive down there, or he was weak because of the fever.

“Get on your knees,” the captain commanded while stroking himself. “I want to come on your face.”

Armin nodded, he still felt a little dizzy, but obeyed. He just let himself fall down onto the floor, managed to sit on his knees somehow, then Levi yanked at his hair, making him look up to him. Levi rubbed his wet tip on Armin’s lips, the blonde opened his mouth slightly, just to let his tongue come out and taste himself on the captain’s cock. Levi rubbed his cock and thrust into his hand at the same time, so very close and desperate to release. Armin’s adoring eyes, still wet from crying, his flushed cheeks, striped by tears, the thought of his tight ass, of his muffled moans, and Levi finally released on his face, withholding a feral growl.

“Shit,” he rubbed his own cum on Armin’s lips, then he let himself fall into the chair as he felt his legs trembling. 

Armin took a tentative lick on his lips, savouring the captain’s release, it was strange and pleasant at the same time. Levi took a few moments to regain his breath and control over his body, it had been quite intense for him too. 

“Come here,” he leaned forward, Armin was a little mess and their cum was literally everywhere, on the desk, on the floor and on Armin’s face. The boy shifted closer and Levi removed the leather strap around his wrists and kissed his fingers. 

“I liked it,” Armin blinked with his huge eyes. “Did you?” 

Levi was used to be quiet after he had sex, but Armin seemed to be the more talkative type. The captain just nodded, as he took a better look at Armin though, he burst into laughing. 

“What?” Armin blinked and was quite puzzled, he tilted his head sideways. 

“You’ve cum in your hair.” Levi couldn’t stop laughing, Armin watched him briefly, he loved this laughter. He looked way less posed, tiny wrinkles formed around his eyes, and yes, Armin loved that too. He couldn’t control himself, and reacted to Levi’s infectious laugh. “C’mon,” the raven got up and soaked a clean washcloth in the water, knelt down next to the blonde and cleaned his face, his own had still that amused expression stamped on it.

“Is that so funny?” Armin frowned, but then started laughing again.

Levi just nodded and cleaned his own soft cock, soaked the cloth again and threw it right in Armin’s face. “Clean yourself up, brat,” Armin watched Levi’s toned ass while he walked to the bed. “And don’t forget the mess you made on the floor.” 

“Yes, Levi Heichou,” Armin giggled, there he was again, the strict captain and his demanding voice. Needless to say that Armin loved that too, he loved every facet of Levi’s difficult character.

 

Levi threw himself onto the bed and felt as if all his troubles lashed out onto him again, all of a sudden. The sex with Armin had been great, and it had helped him to distract from his obsessive thoughts, from his sorrow, but now he felt it doubled, felt the weight pushing him into the mattress. He gradually began to suffocate on his thoughts, all the losses, all the revelations, all they had found into that basement… Levi hadn’t expected  _ this _ . He still hadn’t realised what was out there, and they still didn’t know everything yet.  _ You’d never see it coming _ , Levi mentally said to Erwin, even if he knew that he couldn’t hear him. And he couldn’t answer him.

Armin carried out the tasks Levi had assigned him, then joined him on the bed and sat on Levi's lap. He bent down to kiss him tenderly, and Levi felt a huge relief, felt as if Armin was kissing his worries away.  _ Oh Armin _ , Levi cupped the back of the boy’s head and deepened their kiss, drank him greedily, wanted to feel him closer. Levi realised that he  _ needed  _ Armin. He realised that the face of benevolence Armin showed to the world was his real one, and his kind-heartedness was so powerful to take away part of his misery and replace it with peace. 

Levi would lie if he’d say he felt as if nothing was wrong, but it was true that he felt a little relieved. He didn’t feel alone anymore, and felt how Armin wanted so desperately to take charge of his burden.  _ Why are you so selfless _ , Levi asked him in his mind, scared of the answer, and wrapped his arms protectively around his young lover. 

“Mhmm,” Armin moaned slightly in Levi’s mouth and cupped his cheeks to kiss him deeper, then moved his hips sensually onto Levi.

“Hey brat,” Levi tried to escape Armin’s demanding kisses, “stop now. I’m tired.” 

Armin pecked a last kiss on Levi’s thin lips, then raised his head a little to face the captain, he didn’t feel rejected because he smiled at him. Actually, Levi soon realised that Armin was not just smiling, but grinning mischievously. “You’re tired, old man?” The boy laughed in delight, leaving the captain speechless for a few seconds.

“You didn’t really say that?” Levi snarled, “watch your piece of shit mouth, you shitty brat!” The raven shot him an ice-cold glare, but the boy didn’t stop laughing.

“I’m not a shitty brat,” Armin giggled and lowered, his finger touched the tip of Levi’s nose, Levi snapped playfully his teeth.

“No you're not,” Levi smiled and kissed Armin’s finger, his other hand crawled the blonde’s nape, which made him purr like a cat. “I like you, naughty brat.” Levi pulled Armin’s head down and gave him a tender kiss, one of those which gave Armin weird sensations in his stomach.

Armin raised his head a little, looked at the captain’s fair grey eyes, they sparked like burning ice, Armin could get lost in those prismatic irises. “I love you,” he said without thinking, and as he spoke those words he didn’t regret it, he was glad he did it instead, because it was the truth. 

Levi swallowed a lump in his throat, he didn’t really know what to say. Was it not too early for love declarations? But on the other hand, if Armin felt this for him, it was his right to express his feelings. Levi felt so many sensations rushing through him, worry, fear, darkness. What if he would lose everything again?

"You don't need to answer." Armin tilted his head sideways and looked at his lover, brushed strands of raven black hair from his handsome face. "You look worried." 

“And you have a fucking fever,” Levi tried to change the subject. “Lay down and rest, brat.” 

Armin sighed, he knew it wasn’t easy to try to get Levi to talk, actually it was merely impossible, he could try to make him feel better, though. He wanted to show Levi that he really meant it, both when he said he was devoted to him and that he loved him. The boy got up and walked to the desk to take the oil they had used as lubricant right before. 

“Armin,” Levi warned the boy, but he still ignored the captain’s lecture. If Levi could ignore his questions, then he could do that too. 

“If this oil is suitable for sex, it should work for a massage too, no?” Levi frowned and Armin gestured him to turn around. “Lay flat on your stomach, Heichou.” 

“Whatever,” Levi muttered and did as Armin had requested, withholding a smirk at the notice that Armin still used  _ Heichou _ to address him. Armin sat on Levi’s ass and poured a few drops of oil onto his scarred and scratched back, then spread it on the whole surface with his hands.

Levi felt the benefit immediately, Armin’s fingers worked him gently, the boyish voice hummed a melody. “Relax,” his thumbs followed the spine from base to top and Levi groaned of pleasure. He put his whole attention in this task, and found soon a spot between Levi's shoulders where he was particularly tense. 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Levi lamented as Armin added a little more pressure, which made him feel quite uncomfortable.

"Well to study the titans better, I wanted to know the main differences between them and us, so I started studying human anatomy as well. There are some theories which explain that some part of our bodies are connected to others. So, feeling tension in certain parts like here," Armin rubbed his oiled thumbs on Levi's nape, "means you are worried."

"And you believe that shit?" 

"Yes." Armin closed his hands to fists and used them to rub Levi's tense back.

"Dammit, it hurts," Levi complained as Armin focused again on the top of his spine, right where he felt sore. Ironic how the very same spot on Armin was so overly sensitive, Levi noticed to himself.

"Hold on, Heichou." Armin giggled and tried to ease the tension in the captain's nape.

"Oh, holy fuck!" Armin kneaded vigorously on the sore spot, and finally released the knot of tension, much to the captain's relief. "Bloody shit!" The blonde went on massaging Levi between the shoulders. "Mmmh, Armin you're a gift from heaven."

Armin felt how Levi relaxed considerably, and was glad he could be of some help. The captain enjoyed being spoiled for a few minutes more, then he decided Armin needed some rest. "I'm fine now," he turned his head slightly to the blonde. "You still have a fever, get down now." 

"But Levi," Armin was about to protest, though Levi was worried about his well-being. 

"Down," his tone didn't admit any reply and Armin obeyed silently, scared he had done something wrong. "I know you want to cuddle," Levi turned around and gestured Armin to lay down next to him. 

"Yes," Armin cuddled up to his lover, Levi wrapped his arm around his waist, a sign of protection but also possession. 

Levi's fingers twisted playfully soft blonde locks, Armin's head was resting on his chest. He thought the boy had fallen asleep already, just as he took Levi's hand in his and pressed a soft kiss on it. Small gestures of affection that meant so much. 

"What are you thinking, brat?" 

"Did you talk to  _ him _ ?" Armin raised his head to face Levi, rested the chin on his pectoral. 

"About what?" 

"About what you've found in the basement." 

"For which reason should I do that?" Levi rubbed his eyes and brushed the hair out of his face. "He's dead anyway." 

"Yes, but," Armin licked his dry lips and was a little intimidated as Levi lifted a slender brow, he could never tell if Levi's changing eyes expressed contempt or disapproval. Or simply nothing. "He's not fully gone, Levi."

"Yes, he is." Levi wanted to cut the topic, but Armin could be rather stubborn and persuasive if he wanted.

"As long as you keep his memory alive, he won't be dead to you," he cupped softly Levi's cheek, his thumb caressed tenderly the pale skin. "And you know what he would do now, right?"

"Yes, but I'm not a tactician. I'm just a soldier." Levi sighed and looked in Armin's ocean eyes, his own so lost. 

"We have Hange."

"And you." 

Armin froze for a few seconds, then gave Levi a weak smile. "Yes."

"So, what would you do, right now?" Levi traced Armin's cute potato nose with his index. 

Armin smiled, of happiness and hope, his deep blue eyes shined bright. "I'd like to see the ocean together."

Levi rolled his eyes, pretending he boy was a nuisance, but couldn't withhold his thin lips curling to a tiny smile. "You're stubborn."

"I've learned from the best." Armin giggled impish, then Levi clasped the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. There were many things Levi wanted to say to him, but couldn't find the words for. Armin didn't need any words, every gesture, every look, was enough to him. "I love you, Levi." Levi brushed a blonde strand of hair behind Armin's ear and kissed him again. "I really do."

Levi cupped Armin's red cheek, backed his head a little to take a better look at the boy. "You're hot, brat!" Levi snapped, "now shut the fuck up and sleep!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad this fic is ending here, but I will definitely write more about Levi and Armin. I'll create a series where I'll continue their story.
> 
> I'm surprised that this fic got so many hits and kudos, so thanks everyone for reading.  
> Feel free to tell me what you think about this story in a comment.  
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> jk-iconoclast.tumblr.com


End file.
